TF, I love you
by jazztransformsme
Summary: Transformers G1. Starts out in the late 80s, the transformers try and live quietly, hidden amongst the humans but quickly realize how difficult that can be.
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: 'Transformers' belongs to Hasbro, Paramount and various other companies – characters from the film or any related merchandise do not belong to me and I am making no money out of this fiction from the characters or plot

**Disclaimer**: _'Transformers' belongs to Hasbro, Paramount and various other companies – characters from the film or any related merchandise do not belong to me and I am making no money out of this fiction from the characters or plot. Any original characters and ideas do belong to me and require permission to use elsewhere._

**Authors Note: **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for checking it out.R & R

**--**

**"Meeting"**

--

I am not going to give exact dates but it was awhile back when I first met Jazz. It was late at night, past midnight sometime in the summer season.

I found my beloved Jazz lying face down in a deserted movie theatre parking lot, located just east of Seattle, Washington. It was one of the colder nights late in the summer. My friend and I were just trying to find a place to hang out, listen to some music and chat.

My friend's name was Oz. We had been friends for years and after a brief attempt at dating, we found that we were better at being friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. We hung out almost every night trying to find something interesting to do.

On this night we were at a loss for what to do, so instead we just drove around and ultimately ended up in the movie theatre parking lot. We had planned to drive around the back and crank the tunes with the car doors open. I know that sounds boring but at that time it was the most creative thing we could come up with.

Anyway, we had just pulled around the back corner of this particular theatre when we came upon this _enormous_ dark hunk of metal sprawled out near a large garbage can. We decided that getting out of the car might be hazardous to our health till we knew for sure what this thing was, so instead we drove slowly up along side it.

There he was, with glowing blue optics staring straight at me. It was obviously robot in nature, but whether it was government made or just some joke, we didn't know for sure.

Unknown to us at the time, was that he was conscious and purposely lying as still as possible. He said he had done that so he wouldn't bring attention to himself. And he wanted to wait till it was clear to get up and vacate the area. He never did really explain how he ended up in that position in the first place.

When we came along, he was about to get up and transform thinking it was clear to do so but once he saw the headlight from our car coming around the corner he was forced to wait a bit longer.

Slowly we drove along side his form from his toes to his head. He knew when I looked into his face, with a shocked and frightened expression, that he would need to just get up and try to explain him self before we passed out cold or ran to the authorities.

After some quick introductions, and I say _quick_ because he was trying to find a way to explain himself to us while we still remained conscious, he finally stood up to his full height. The moment was surreal. A giant alien robot was here standing before us! Could our night get any more bizarre?

"It'll be importan' for y' two t' keep this secret, "he said, as he kneeled down close to us. "Otherwise, I might have t' get the government involved. And I wouldn't want t' do that t' y' two kids. They can be a ruthless bunch when it comes t' keep'n us secret for the sake of national security."

When he said "_us_" I thought to myself…_There are more of you?_

We agreed, reluctantly at first, but at the mention of the government, we gave him our word. We both never really trusted the government and always felt more went on behind the scenes than we were really aware of.

"Can I keep him?" I asked, turning to Oz. "I want to keep him". I would have to say that once he started talking I felt somewhat of an attraction to this Jazz, as he called himself. I wasn't about to admit that to Oz of course. I didn't want him thinking I was weird or anything.

Oz sighed. "Fine," he said. Oz gave Jazz a defeated look before he hopped into his car while I ran around sliding into the drivers' side seat of Jazz. Once inside it felt good. He was warm and safe feeling. How could he feel warm? He must have had heated seats. That's all I kept thinking.

With the heated seats and sound of engine you would think I would have fallen asleep but that was not the case. This big guy was a talker. I mean, he could even out talk me! I enjoyed every bit of it, though.

In the back of my mind I kept thinking how sad it was that I wasn't attracted to Oz, who treated me like a queen, but was all head over heels for a giant alien robot that I had just met and knew nothing about. Well except for his name. I just could not explain what the attraction was.

I later, discovered that this mech had an aurora about him that attracted both female and male alike. He is like James Bond but without being so uptight. He exudes coolness, fun and, oddly, sex appeal.

On our ride to my home, even further East, Jazz spoke up, to not only correct my earlier request to "take him home", but also to say, "I couldn't keep him."

"I'll take y' home but I have t' say I won't be stay'n," he said firmly. My heart sank a bit at the tone and way he said that. I had to think fast.

Lucky for me the drive to my home was a good forty five minutes. That was more then enough time for me to work my charm and convince him to stick around.


	2. Jazz POV

**Author Notes:** So I wasn't planning on continuing this story. But I was up all night obsessing about all the things I should have, could have, would have put in my "one shot" and felt I needed to add more. The one major thing about this story that is difficult for me is I don't like writing in the first person. My future stories will not be in the first person. Of course, this story keeps jumping up in my head and preventing me from writing anything else. ack.

Here's another chapter. Hope you like. As always I'm open to whatever you have to say. Thanks to all those who reviewed!

**---**

**Jazz's POV**

**---**

I had been out scanning an area just east of Seattle for decepticon activity. Red Alert had detected a faint signal, enough to cause concern, and they sent me out to investigate.

Parked in a theatre parking lot, I waited till it was well into the late night earth cycle and the area was deserted, before I transformed to mech mode. Moving to the back of the building while scanning the wooded area behind it, I accidently hit something up high or stepped on a power box down low, sending enough electricity through me to knock me offline.

About a half an hour later I came back online. I didn't get up right away but scanned the area to make sure the coast was still clear. It seemed that it was, but felt there was still some residual damage to my sensors. They could not be trusted completely. I decided to lie still a bit longer allowing my systems more time to repair them selves. That was a smart move on my part. Within a few moments the lights of a vehicle slowly came around the corner of the building.

_This isn't good._ I thought to myself. _Thank Primus it isn't a decepticon_. At that close range my sensors would have warned me, even if they weren't performing at their best.

The vehicle stopped for a moment near my feet, and then slowly drove up along side my body. I was front side down with my faced turned in the direction of which it was coming. My visor was up. I could only hoping that who ever these humans are that they would just think they were "seeing things" and drive away. Maybe they wouldn't even notice…I could big a huge pile of metal garbage for all they knew….right?

Once the vehicle reached my face it stopped. And there looking right back at me was a very frightened young femme.

I knew the human was female by her facial features. Being on the earth for a few years now, we mechs have learned to tell the difference quite well. And, although, I don't have all the abilities of Ratchet when it comes to reading humans vitals, I am able to detect the basics, such as heart rate and body temperature. Most of us Autobots have that ability.

She was not only frightened but her heart rate was increasing at an alarming rate. I'm sure it was my optics that may have startled her. My visor is usually not up like that.

There was an older looking human male in the passenger seat looking as equally shocked but not as scared as the female.

So it looks as if cover was blown. Realizing that lying here was pointless, I decided to get up and just explain myself before the female went into shock or both ran to the authorities.

They were both young humans and I didn't want the government to get a hold of them for what they had discovered, due to no fault of their own.

You see the government back then had a very horrible, archaic machine capable of erasing parts of the human mind. With the help of Ratchet they have come a long way since then. But back then it was done by placing electrodes on the temples of the human head and shocking them. Ratchet about blew a gasket when he found out what they were doing. That prompted him to come up with more humane and non-evasive ways of covering our tracks.

The two humans slowly exited the vehicle and stood in front of my face. The young female was of slight build with long light brown hair. The male had darker skin with dark hair along with a tall and stocky build. I tried to move as slowly as possible, figuring slow movement was best. I spoke to them as calmly as possible.

"Do not be afraid. I will not hurt you." They were frozen. "My name is Jazz and as you can see I am a giant robot. I'm going to stand here shortly so do not be alarmed. You will be ok".

I felt like Optimus talking like this. But he seemed to calm humans down quickly with the way he spoke. I figured it would work for me.

I gave them a few moments to absorb what they were seeing. The female's heart rate seemed to be slowing but was still pretty high.

Slowly I stood up to my full height but then knelt down more to their level.

"It'll be important for you two to keep what you have seen here this evening a secret. Otherwise, I might have to get the government involved. And I wouldn't want to do that to you two kids. They can be a ruthless bunch when it comes to keep'n us secret for the sake of national security."

This was proving to be more difficult than I thought. They seemed to have lost the ability to speak at the moment. I could understand their fear but I needed to know I was getting through to them.

"Hello, is anyone home?" I couldn't help myself at that point. They were frustrating me and to top that with the fear of them being taking by their higher authorities forced me to be a little more aggressive in eliciting responses from them.

"uh…. what are you?" the male spoke first.

"As I said early, I'm a giant Robot. But to be more specific, now that I have your attention, I'm an Autobot. We are the good guys." I decided against going into further detail as to what exactly I am.

These humans were still too stunned to really absorb any significant amount of information at the moment. My goal was just to make sure they understood the importance of keeping what they were seeing here tonight to themselves.

I decided it was time to transform. I would have to do it at some point so I might as well get it done now while these were the only two humans in the area to see it. I quickly transformed into my alt mode.

The female spoke up quite suddenly and in a rush of words said, "Can I keep him? I want to keep him". I kept quiet at that comment but chuckled to myself. This little female was funny.

What threw me off was the male responded with "Fine, keep him." And with that he gave me irritated expression.

_Do you own me you human male? I think not!_ I would have to explain later that we are not like their domesticated pets.

Without even asking the young girl ran over to my driver's side door and jumped inside. _Oh great. I'm stuck again_. _How do I get her back out?_

"What about your friend? Can't he take'y home?" I asked. "No. He said _I_ could take _you_ home. You don't mind do you?"

_No sense in arguing with the girl. I wasn't due back to base anytime soon. I should just get this done with. She home can't be that far from here._

"Look I'll drive'y home but I won't be stay'n," I said. I did not mean to say it so harshly but I didn't want her liking me so much that she wouldn't want to give me up. I felt bad but I had to do what I had to do. Prime wouldn't approve of this type contact since he did not want to put humans in any unnecessary danger.

"What's 'y name l'il lady?" I asked as I pulled out of the parking lot onto one of the main roads.

"May," she said. "So what were you doing in that theatre parking lot, Jazz?" _Dang, that girl could get in those questions. She was very inquisitive._ Diverting her question I asked, "May, do you have a last name?" She seemed to hesitate which I took note of. She was obviously up to something. "No," she said simply.

"No? You don't have a last name? I thought all humans had last names. Why don't you have one?"

"Well, because I don't feel like telling you what it is. Not till you make a promise to meet up with me again and take me around town." This girl was determined not to let me go. She also seemed to get over her fear of me quickly; her heart rate was only slightly above normal now.

I drove slow taking the side roads instead of the freeway to buy me some time. _This was going to take longer than anticipated_. "I suppose that means you aren't going to give me your address either?"

"Set up a date, get an address! But I'll give you a hint. Just head east," she said.

_This girl was getting braver and feistier by the moment._ There was a few seconds of silence before a barrage of questions hit me "So where are you from? How long have you been here? Are there more of you?"

_Did she even take a breath when she said all that? _I gave simple yet evasive answers to her question. I was not at liberty to provide more information. I found that questioning her about herself and family gave her little opportunity to pry further into who I was. Being a saboteur I was highly trained in asking the right questions to get information on my enemy. She wasn't the enemy but I still needed to get that address.

Suddenly she was quiet. She hadn't stopped talking since she climbed inside me so this alerted me to something possibly being wrong. "Are you ok?" Her heart rate seemed to be climbing slowly again. _Now what is the problem?_

"I can detect your heart rate increasing. Is something wrong?" I asked again.

"You can read my heart rate?" This time her demeanor had a little less spunk. I could feel her shifting around in the seat uneasily.

"Please tell me if there is anything I can do. Are you hurt? Are you scared again?" I asked. She was hesitating.

"Uh….I have to….um…well…." _What was her problem_? "Don't be afraid. Tell me what the problem is so I can help you."

"I have to use the bathroom." She said nervously. _Ok that explains it_. Lucky for her she ran into me and not any of the others.

Only Bumblebee and I are well versed in the ways of humans. Ratchet was getting quite good at fixing them but fell short in other areas of the human culture and behavior.

I've learned that the females are bit more "modest" than their male counterparts. I best tread lightly with this subject. But not before I take full advantage of this situation, to get the information I need, to get May home.

We had been winding our way east this whole time and it was becoming more rural. My navigational systems were not able to locate any places within miles that might contain a place for a human to expel waste. I smiled to myself….perfect.

"I'll stop and let you use the bathroom once you tell me your address." Ah, victory was near. Humans couldn't hold it in forever. I do believe that Ironhide learned that one the hard way.

"You cannot do that to me Jazz. That's not nice you know." She didn't sound so tough anymore.

"I _can_ do that to you, May. So I suggest that unless you want to embarrass yourself you give me your address. I can drive all night, especially since I don't need a recharge for awhile." I said with some self-satisfaction.

She must have had to go for some time because it didn't take long for her to give in. "Fine. I'll give you my address. Now just pull over and let me out, "she said quietly as I pulled over to the side of the road we were on.

A twinge of guilt slid through me. Why did I even feel that? Was this little human getting to me? I have to admit I liked her. She just had something about her that was….well likable.

We were currently pulled over on the side of a dark two lane road, heavily wooded on both sides. "Be careful there. I'll keep watch over you with my night vision. So don't worry about any life forms sneak'n up on you," I said as reassurance. I instantly realized my mistake.But it was too late.

She stopped at the edge of the forest. "You have night vision too?" she turned to look at me.

"Yes I do but I won't use it this time. I won't look. Just go and do what you need to do." I said it quickly trying to convince her I meant it. "You promise?" she asked again. _Oh come on already_. _Does she know that if she was naked I wouldn't care? _"Yes I promise. Just hurry it up," I said…again.

She came back a short time later clearly feeling better. "Are you ready to go home now?" I asked.

She sighed deeply. "Yes….fine…just take me home. Obviously you don't want to be my friend. I understand how it is." She was quiet the rest of the way home. Silence amongst others is not something I'm accustom to or really like all that much. But what else could I do. I had finally won and didn't want to say anything that might start this whole ordeal all over again.

I'd have to admit I would miss her though. This whole hid'n thing was cramp'n my style.


	3. Leaving

**Disclaimer**: _'Transformers' belongs to Hasbro, Paramount and various other companies – characters from the film or any related merchandise do not belong to me and I am making no money out of this fiction from the characters or plot. Any original characters and ideas do belong to me and require permission to use elsewhere._

---

"**Leaving" **

---

Jazz drove down the dark, narrow road, traveling beneath the tall firs and a web of vine maple trees that sheltered it from the night sky. Several moments later he reached the location where the satellite registered May's address.

"Does this look familiar?" He tried to be sensitive to how she was feeling as he spoke, while he pulled into the large gravel parking lot in front of her house.

It was an older large three story farm house nestled close to the road. Several large fields spread out behind it with their edges touching on a group of fruit trees on a slight hill. They had driven up into the edges of the cascade mountain range and from the driveway past those trees you could see the distant forest they had just traveled.

The house was dark and quiet. The darkness was only compounded by the fact that the moon was hidden by the clouds, not even the stars were visible.

"Where's yer parental unit?" Jazz asked with concern. The thought of leaving her alone bothered him.

"My dad isn't home yet", she said without elaborating.

He could tell by the short responses that she was still upset with him.

"Is he com'in home tonight?" he asked. She wasn't moving at all. Just sitting there staring straight ahead.

"He might. Sometimes he doesn't. That's just the way it is", she said flatly.

Jazz's head lights lit the path to the front door. "Well I suppose this is goodbye. I don't feel all that good about leav'in ya in this dark house alone but I don't have much of a choice." The fact that he didn't have a choice irritated him. _'It shouldn't be like this!'_ he thought to himself.

She forced a response. "Yeh." Reaching over she gathered her purse, then opened the door and stepped out into the cool night air.

There was a whir of gears and the sound of shifting parts until Jazz stood before her in his mech form.

Once again he kneeled down before her, his headlights moving about, as he came closer in to face her.

She looked down at her feet refusing to make eye contact. She could feel his stare and the heat radiating from his metal form. She didn't want him to see how sad and rejected she must have looked. She even felt a bit embarrassed by the way she so openly expressed her desire for his friendship then being so firmly put off.

'_An alien robot rejected her'_. She was so use to getting her way with anything male that this left a bruise to her ego, more so this time because she had such a strong reaction to him. She ached for his attention and……_love_.

"Oh god" she sighed rolling her eyes and shaking her head slightly at how ridiculous that thought sounded to her. _'Have I lost it?'_

Jazz could see she was having some sort of internal struggle. He reached out with his hand and with his finger gently touched her back, working his index finger up her back, beneath her soft brown hair, pressing ever so lightly on the smooth skin just at the base of her neck.

May froze. _'What was he doing now, tying to torture me or something?'_ She hadn't expected this, after all he rejected her. Her body became a mass of nerves reaching out for more; goose bumps appeared on her arms. She felt desire like she had never experienced, small tickling sensations moved down her spine.

She raised her eyes to meet Jazz's brilliant blue optics. She tried to catch her breath as her heart pounded furiously, trying to escape the confines of her chest.

"I'm sorry." It was all he could offer her as his spark melted as she looked up at him with her large hazel eyes.

"Ouch!" May jumped. She had felt a sharp quick pain where he had made contact with her skin.

"Oh…Sorry." He drew his hand away quickly.

"I think you shocked me or something." She rubbed the area on the back of her neck, trying to ease the pain that still lingered.

"Well, I suppose I should go," she spoke weakly as she turned and slowly walked towards her front door. Stopping short of her front steps; she turned to take one last look at Jazz.

He just didn't know what to do or say that would make this easier for her. Jazz knew enough to know, that by her reaction when he touched her, that she had an attraction to him. He just couldn't understand why.

He hadn't thought to do research on this aspect of the human behavior. He had read a little about it, since Ratchet felt that knowing about how the human species reproduced would help them understand the species better. However, he focused more on how to befriend, or if needed, disable humans without harming them. He studied their culture and customs, but really that was it.

How could this female be attracted to him? He did not put off any scent or have any of the psychical attributes that the human male possessed. He was so different that he could only bring her disappointment. She was a human, so small and fragile.

His knowledge, he realized, was limited. He would have to consult with Ratchet for more information on this.

She turned back towards the door; walking up to it she entered her home, leaving him out in the darkness alone.

He waited till he saw a light come on before transforming back to his alt mode. But instead of leaving, he pulled around the back of the house. Hidden from the road, he sat waiting for her 'dad' to return home. He never showed, just like she had predicted might happen.

The morning light was starting to break over the horizon and he knew he could not wait around any longer. He had to leave.

Slowly he drove from his hiding place, through the front parking lot and out onto the road. He drove away at a fast pace to his rendezvous point that Red Alert had set up.

Staring at the ceiling, May tried to absorb the early morning events. _'Did it really happen?'_ Her heart ached with this new found love and she felt like it was going to burst from a longing she wasn't allowed to satisfy.

"Why me?" she sighed.

---

**Author Notes**: Sorry this chapter is so short. I actually spent this entire weekend writing Chapter 4 and 5. Those are coming soon.

Thanks again to those of you who left a review. It is greatly appreciated.


	4. Peaceful Boredom

**Disclaimer**: _'Transformers' belongs to Hasbro, Paramount and various other companies – characters from the film or any related merchandise do not belong to me and I am making no money out of this fiction from the characters or plot. Any original characters and ideas do belong to me and require permission to use elsewhere._

---

"**Peaceful Boredom"**

**---**

**Date**: Late winter, January time frame.

It was another quiet late night shift for Jazz. The blue and white mech sat reclined back in his chair with his feet up, while he thought of something to break the boredom.

Prowl observed Jazz patiently trying to understand the changes in the usually easy going and boisterous 'bot. He had been asked by Ratchet to assist him in daily observations of Jazz, noting any new behaviors that needed further study.

Both mechs were assigned together this evening, as was the case most evenings, and the lack of action was taking some getting used to. Both the Autobots and Decepticons had agreed to get along for the sake of earth and its inhabitants, especially since they were stuck here, at least for the time being.

Megatron was long gone, although most transformers - 'cons and 'bots alike, refused to believe it till they saw a body.

Jazz's thoughts kept drifting back to his recent encounter with May, the human female he ran into six months ago.

_Why can't I get her out of my head?_ This concerned Jazz, since he found himself often distracted by thoughts of her, which wasn't good when trying to complete any given task.

He often wondered what she was doing. For some reason he still felt guilty for being so cold to her after she expressed wanting to be his friend. It was difficult to push her away like that. Leaving her without any parents home compounded these feelings.

His thoughts shifted from May to their current situation and how it frustrated him to have to keep out of site. It was taking a toll on all the Autobots. They really needed to get out more with a little more freedom. It seemed that the human government kept too close of a watchful eye on them.

'_Why not just let them try and get along with the other inhabitants of this planet'?_ He could sort of understand the humans reasoning but the rest he really didn't agree with.

The human government had set up a division code named "The Ark". It involved a small group of humans who helped manage and protect the Autobots from their enemies as well as other humans with ill intent. They felt that for the safety of mankind, keeping them a secret would be in the best interest of everyone.

They had the Autobots sign a treaty to hold them to their word. This was done reluctantly, but out of respect for the humans, since the Autobots were just visitors.

The government officials explained that some people would stop at nothing to get to their hands on the Transfomer technology, as far as what they were made up of, and the weapons they possessed. If a Transformer were to be brought down, they would most likely try and duplicate them, using a replica of them to cause trouble of one kind or another. It could upset the current balance of powers amongst the countries, which was already tense and very finely controlled.

In exchange for the protection of The Ark division, the Autobots assisted in monitoring and working with keeping the Decepticons in line, at least the few that were on earth at the moment. The Decepticons were also asked to sign the treaty. Whether they would honor it, was anyone's guess.

To help fund The Ark division and assure the Autobots were given adequate support, a toy company was brought in to create a cartoon in their likeness which also included a toy line. They promised to keep it going as long as the Autobots needed the financial support.

The pairing of this cartoon company and the Transformers proved to be quite successful, although, Optimus initially questioned the judgment of the humans to make a cartoon that really was based on reality. But the humans said, "What better way to hide than in plain site? Who would think a cartoon was based on reality?" Optimus, who wasn't familiar with "cartoons" had to trust the humans in knowing what they were doing.

So, four years later, here they were. Peace between the warring factions continues on earth while who knows what was happening back on Cybertron.

Jazz chuckled, "I don't think I'll ever get used to see'in Bee as a Volkswagen bug." On one of the screens, he had up the latest episode of the animated cartoon created in their likeness. Although the creators stuck close to the Autobots alt modes, personalities and likeness, they felt Bumblebee should be "cute" because of his name and color.

When Bumblebee had chosen his alt mode he had picked a 1967 Shelby, which had been repainted bright yellow with black racing stripes. So when he saw the cartoon version of himself he was extremely disappointed and somewhat embarrassed. He had since refused to watch any of the shows.

"I have to take these data files on Alaska to Prime. I'll be back shortly", Prowl stated, as he strode out of the room, snapping Jazz out of his thoughts.

"Sure no probl'm Prowler", He piped back. His modification of Prowls name did not go unnoticed by the exiting black and white mech.

Jazz was glad to be alone, at least for the moment. He now had the opportunity to check up on May.

Before he left her, he implanted a small tracking chip on the back of her neck. This was something they had been requested to do whenever they had a human encounter. Usually, at that point they were also given an injection, that Wheeljack and Ratchet both had come up with, which would erase their memory from the last 24 hours.

Different strengths of this injection were given depending on the situation, and sometimes other means of memory blocking were used if the encounter lasted for a considerable length of time. All methods, of course, were very humane.

Jazz never registered the chip that he placed in May into a database they had setup to monitor and track those who had made contact. He kept her to himself.

His fingers danced furiously on the console keypad of Teletraan I.

Up on the screen a radar image of the area where May lived came up on the screen. He typed in the number of the chip and let Teletraan I do the rest.

A few minutes later a small pulsing green dot appeared on the screen. She was nowhere near her place of residence but about 7 breems northeast of there. It looked to be a very rural area far from any city large or small.

He made up his mind; he was going to see what she was up to. Her location made him curious.

'_What if she was in trouble?_' He needed to found out for sure to help put his mind at ease. Besides he couldn't stand sitting here much longer.

Now, all he had to do was figure out what kind of reason to give Prowl so he wouldn't be suspicious. He had already been questioning Jazz about how he hasn't been himself lately. He didn't want to cause any more concern.

After further thought he decided that vague honesty was the best policy. Several breems later Prowl arrived back.

"Hey there Prowl, I'm going out to check Midwest sector of Washington State for suspicious activity", he said pointing to the map on the screen.

"Jazz, why don't we just send out Sky Spy to check it out and then we can get a visual on the area?" He said this because he really didn't want to be bored alone and was a little jealous that Jazz seemed to get out more than he did.

"That's ok Prowl ole buddy, I don't mind check'in out myself", he said sitting up in his chair, "I need to be get'n out for a bit anyway."

He stood up quickly and gave Prowl a tap on his wing as he walked out. Out of his boredom and to the annoyance others, he had created his own version of a high five just for Prowl and all the other mechs who had "wings".

He paused once he reached the door, glancing back at Prowl. "Just stay alert in case I need ya."

Prowl was given very little time to protest before Jazz disappeared. Luckily he wasn't alone for long before Red Alert paid a visit. 

As Jazz walked down the halls of the Ark, he knew that it would be a matter of time before they found out he hadn't registered one of his human contacts. One thing he knew that put his mind at ease was that Optimus Prime would be forgiving, and even understanding to the situation once he was given the opportunity to explain.

For now he had one objective and that was to find out what May was up too.

---

**Authors Note**: Sorry this has taken longer than expected. The was going to be part of the next Chapter but realized that it would be best to break it up into it's own chapter due to the length of the next one.

I've added story information towards the end of my bio that provides more information on characters, upcoming stories and any other stuff I feel the need to share.

Thanks for reading. R&R


	5. Catch me

**Disclaimer**: _'Transformers' belongs to Hasbro, Paramount and various other companies – characters from the film or any related merchandise do not belong to me and I am making no money out of this fiction from the characters or plot. Any original characters and ideas do belong to me and require permission to use elsewhere._

**Rating: **T

**Warning:** I've changed the rating. This chapter contains more mature content that I feel is not suitable for children.

---

"**Save Me"**

---

The party was in full force, it had been for several hours now. The air was chilled and damp from an earlier rain.

Down a twisted dirt road was a large open field filled with cars and campers parked several rows deep. The tall yellow grass had been pushed flat by people and cars trying to find there own spots to camp out on.

At one edge of the field, across from where the driveway turned into a small parking lot, stood a rustic two story farmhouse. Up on the second level of the house was a large deck where a band played rock music. It echoed through out the area and surrounding forest for all, near and far, to hear.

A few yards from the house, out past the large group of un-organized parked cars and campers, was a large open field. Several partygoers had created a large fire pit and were piling broken logs, twigs and any other combustible material that they could scrounge up onto a small fire that had just been set.

Those who had arrived early enough parked their cars around the fire pit, creating a half circle around it. One end remained open to allow people to walk in and out around the fire as they pleased, or when they needed warmth.

May and her cousin, Heidi, had parked near the fire with the front of their car facing towards it. They sat perched on its hood observing the people in their various drunken or otherwise altered states.

"Heidi, you want a drink?" May asked as she slid off the hood of the car and stood looking around for any large gathering that would indicate beer was being served.

"Sure, load me up girl." Heidi sat reclined back on the car mesmerized by the growing fire as it sent glowing embers of light high into the night sky.

May started off towards the house with determination. Her goal tonight was to get as drunk as possible; silently she blamed Jazz for it.

Ever since she had met him she could not get him out of her mind. She often fantasized about how interesting her life might have been if he would have allowed her into his world.

In her head Jazz's image had been put so far up on a pedestal that even she could not reach it

'_That is what happens when you only get a taste of something that could have been great. Your mind molds it and shapes it into all sorts of possibilities. I should really think of the downside too…..aww but why try?' _ She tried to convince herself to think reasonably but it always failed.

To cope she told herself that the events of that night probably never happened, and that it was her imagination gone wild due to some female hormonal imbalance. That could explain her obsessive crush on a giant robot.

"That stupid alien robot … freak'in mental mind breakdown … crap", she mumbled to herself.

She didn't even realize that she was not making any sense; she didn't even care. All she knew was that she had been mad at everyone and everything these last few months.

She eventually found one of several kegs perched on the tailgate of a small truck parked near the house. Young rocker boys and girls stood around huddled in conversation while waiting their turn in line.

She nodded to the two young men manning the keg. "I'll take two," she said. They went right to work pouring her drinks. The two boys looked pretty much like the rest of the young men at the party with long hair and jeans that had seen better days. Flannel shirts completed their outfit, which on a night like this were not only fashionable but necessary.

One of the boys handed her two red plastic cups spilling over with beer. "Let your festivities begin", he announced to her flirtatiously.

"Cheers", she offered, raising a cup to theirs before she turned and walked off towards the car where Heidi was waiting.

By the time she arrived back, the fire was raging high into the night sky creating a large ring of warmth that radiated out towards gathering crowd.

There were numerous bands who took turns playing sets allowing time for each of them to take breaks. These alternative rock bands were the babies of what would grow into the grunge scene in the late 80s and early 90s.

May grew up around music. Her father was a drummer, and had in the past, jammed with many of the great artist of the sixties. The hum of the crowd and the pulse of the music filtering through the area were comforting to her. She thought back to her early childhood and the times she had fallen asleep to a more muffled version of this noise as a baby sleeping in a nearby room.

The night wore on becoming colder. May wished she had worn a thicker sweater or at least more clothes. All she had on were jeans with a light t-shirt and sweater.

She drank with an emotional thirst that could not be quenched and as the alcohol increased her system she became numb to the cold, self-pity and sadness. Feeling this numbness she suddenly became energetic and daring.

"Heidi", May jumped up and stood in front of their car, "Let's walk down to the river for a bit."

"I'm with you girl, the trail is this way, I think", Heidi took one last sip from her beer before setting it on the roof of the car for later consumption.

Out they ran through the outer circle of parked cars, towards the dark stand of trees at the edge of fires light.

Making their way through waist high grass they located a narrow muddy uneven trail. Deep dark puddles of water with rocks and twigs scattered about made them hesitate at the trail head. The recent rains made it slick and treacherous.

"Watch it Heidi." May warned but was a little too late. Seconds after she spoke, she slipped and fell landing hard on her backside into one of the muddy pools of water.

"Shit!" She yelled, "Oh god, my pants are soaked. Not to mention dirty as all hell!"

She tried to stand but as she did she fell again; this time on her stomach.

"Ugh…this totally sucks, Heidi. Get over here and help me, will you!" She struggled to sit up.

Heidi reached for May's hand and bracing her self she began to pull, instead she was suddenly yanked down falling on top of May. Looking at her stunned cousin, May laughed hysterically, "I didn't want to be the only wet one around here."

"Oh you bitch!" Heidi yelled once she recovered. She rolled off of May as she grabbed a hand full of mud and smeared it on her back. "Pay backs a biiiaaaatch!" she joined May in a fit of laughter.

Heidi didn't go for the face or hair because she didn't want that kind of pay back from May. She still had to look hot for the boys.

"What would be hotter than a bunch of mud covered sexy hot chicks, huh May?"

Cold now chilled their bodies, they both decided against going any further to the river for fear of catching any more of a chill. They turned around and half ran, half stumbled back to the car taunting each other.

By the time they made it back to their car, the fire had died down a bit. Rain drops started to fall lightly from the sky but not enough to send people running for cover.

A young man approached the girls carrying a handful of balloons. He was wearing the customary ripped jeans, flannel shirt and doc martens. He had shoulder length brown straight hair and had somewhat of a baby face.

"Hey Todd", Heidi chirped moving in next to him. Heidi was a tall girl at 5'8", nearly five inches taller than May. She was blonde and a bit chesty, which attracted the boys like flies.

May still had her boyish slight figure and a ways to go before developing into the shapely woman all the boys would love.

"You two want a couple." Todd held of out two of the balloons he had in his hands.

Both girls were new to this type of party scene and naïve to the dangers that lurked at these events.

"Sure." They both said in unison. They laughed when they both realized what they did.

They each took a balloon. Thinking it was helium they both turned towards each other before raising the balloons to their lips, preparing to out do each other their modified chipmunk voices.

They inhaled a small amount before trying to speak. Instead, silence filled the space between them.

The world around May pulsed and spun. She felt her legs giving way beneath her. With great effort she managed to squeak out "Catch me." Todd reached around her waist and held her steady till the effects of the drug wore off.

These effects of the balloon were brief and her focus came back quickly. However, her spinning from all the alcohol they continued to consume seemed worse than before.

The high she had just experienced was completely new to her. Since it was a short lived effect she decided to try again. She laughed hysterically with each new inhale and she felt more distant from the woes of her the world.

As May stood there, facing Todd and Heidi, something behind them caught her attention.

Slowly emerging from the shadows of darkness around them was a familiar white Porsche with blue and black racing stripes. He was approaching very slowly, making his way between parked cars and people before stopping several feet from them.

She suddenly became concerned about what it was she was actually inhaling. The vision before her was so clear, as if he were really there. All the pain and sorrow she had been blocking came at her with the force of an avalanche crashing down a steep mountain side at a hundred miles an hour.

She slowly walked forward gently pushing her way between Todd and Heidi, who turned in the direction she was heading, as she did so. She stopped a few inches from his front bumper. The gentle hum of his motor idled smoothly.

A wave of emotion washed over her, engulfing her very soul. Overwhelmed, she made a last desperate attempt to stem the tide of feeling. She carefully raised the balloon to her lips, opening them ever so slightly she breathed in as much, and as deep as she could. The balloon shrunk quickly, disappearing in the palm of her cupped hands as its contents emptied into her lungs.

She stared down at the vision of Jazz and focused on the number four, so prominently displayed on his hood, as it began to spin like a record.

The music and voices faded into silence as she fell backwards away from the world into a black abyss. It was as if she was falling in to one of those Wishing Wells backwards; watching the small circular opening became smaller and smaller as she fell deeper and further away from it.

Bright white lights danced in her vision amongst the blur of colors created from everything around her. And then there was darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: ** I have been working on this all week and hopefully I caught all the errors. I just started taking a legal writing course which will hopefully help improve my writing. I must admit, however, with all the refreshers on all the rules I'm now reminded of it will probably get worse before it gets better. How was that for a proper sentence?

Thank you to those of you who continue to provide encouragement and positive support. It's greatly appreciated.

Enjoy and R&R.


	6. Caught

**Disclaimer**: _'Transformers' belongs to Hasbro, Paramount and various other companies – characters from the film or any related merchandise do not belong to me and I am making no money out of this fiction from the characters or plot. Any original characters and ideas do belong to me and require permission to use elsewhere._

**Rating: **T

**Warning:** I've changed the rating. This chapter contains more mature content that I feel is not suitable for children

---

"**Caught"**

---

Parked at the edge of the open field in the darkness beneath the sheltering forest, Jazz observed the scene before him. People milled about as a band played rock music in the distance from the balcony of an old farm house.

Jazz registered a faint signal from May but still had not made visual contact. He started to scan the faces amongst the crowd as he slowly rolled closer over the uneven terrain, carefully maneuvering his way past people who paid little attention to him except for the occasional _"Hey nice ride dude"._

Scanning was difficult since the crowd was spread out over a large area. Suddenly after several minutes he spotted her, staggering about giggling hysterically, wet and covered in mud. Jazz was relieved that he had finally found her but her current behavior and appearance worried him.

A light rain started as droplets of water gently pelted the metal of Jazz's exterior causing him to become more concerned for May. His infrared sensors showed her core temperature well below what it should be for a human. The air was chilled around them and Jazz's temperature readings registered the current outdoor atmosphere at forty-eight degrees Fahrenheit. He scanned her vitals and her heart rate was very erratic; her pulse would be normal for a brief moment before diving extremely low. She seemed oblivious to her unstable and possibly deteriorating physical condition.

May was standing next to two other young people, a male and another female, who looked to be in similar conditions. They all seemed to be inhaling the air from balloons that they held in their hands. Jazz had never seen this before and was unfamiliar with this human custom.

Taking a few moments to steady her self, May once again put the balloon she was holding to her mouth. Jazz could see her chest rise as she sucked in the air. The effects were instantaneous causing her heart rate to drop dramatically and her body to sway unsteadily.

He immediately became alarmed by this. She stumbled slightly while trying to regain her balance and was swiftly caught by her two companions standing nearby. They held onto her tightly till she was steady before letting go.

Jazz realized that this situation could easily spiral out of control and he began to edge his way closer to where she stood. He desperately wanted to get her attention, in hopes that this would distracted her from whatever it was that they were inhaling. He feared for her well being.

He crept closer and closer emerging from the shadows at the fires edge, refusing to stop till he was sure she had spotted him. He pulled up just past the line of parked cars, stopping several feet behind the two humans she was with. Her eyes locked on to where he had stopped while the balloon, held firm in the grasp of her hand had paused halfway to her now gaping mouth.

She slowly began to move forward, between the two other people she had been standing with, and came towards him stopping a mere foot from his front bumper.

He did another scan and her heart rate was no longer below normal but instead above. Jazz knew, from their past meeting and how she had reacted then, that her increased pulse was caused by his presence.

He sat for a moment waiting for her to say something but was met with a silent dazed stare. He became confused. '_Wasn't she supposed to be jumping up and down with excitement?'_ Her reaction was confusing him now. _'Why didn't she climb in and he could take her away from here and back to safety.' _ Her pulse showed one thing but as Jazz looked more closely, her expression showed another. She looked so heartbroken, and it made he spark ache.

It was clear to Jazz, that she had what humans called a "crush" on him at least that was what he told himself. He would have to tread lightly with this matter and find a way to handle it gently.

Jarred from his thoughts without warning, and as if in slow motion, he watched her raise the balloon to her mouth. With a slow breath her chest lifted as the balloon shrunk, releasing all the remaining air deep into her lungs.

She stood for a moment, focused on him as her eyes became glossy before rolling back within her sockets as her legs gave way beneath her. She fell with a soft 'woompf' to the ground. There was no one to catch her this time.

Her pulse was registering alarms in his readings, the dead zone as Ratchet put it when showing them how to read the basic human vitals.

He immediately transformed. "May!" he bellowed as he swiftly bent down and scooped her up in his hand.

The sudden commotion and presence of Jazz, now towering over the crowd in Autobot form, caused the music to stop. Everywhere people stood frozen with confusion and surprise.

Jazz turned to the boy who was pale with shock "What was that you were inhal'in!" The boy shook with fear. "Laughing gas", he squeaked before passing out cold. Jazz scanned the boy to make sure he was still alive.

Heidi managed to free herself from her crippling fear before speaking up. "That's my cousin! Put her down you…you…whatever you are! I won't let you hurt her!" She screamed as she stood helplessly nearby.

Normally Heidi would have turned and ran but in her drunken stupor she was able to find a small amount of courage. She faced Jazz angrily, not realizing he was trying to help her cousin.

Jazz stood looking down at the girl who had yelled at him as he opened a private communication link to Prowl. "Prowl, I'm bringing a human female back who needs immediate medical attention. Tell Ratchet to get ready!"

"Jazz that's against the Contact Protocol", Prowl stated, "Call the local medical authorities nearby to pick her up."

"Can it, Prowl!" Jazz yelled, "Open the Transport Bridge and I'll deal with the protocol later! The local authorities won't be mak'in it in time!"

Prowl started the process for opening the Transport Bridge all while shaking his head and mumbling, "What the slag is 'can it?"

Jazz turned away from the angry girl below him and ran for the cover of the nearby forest. He quickly sent Prowl his coordinates for pickup.

Heidi ran after him, "Wait, you can't take her! Put her down you creep!"

Without a second thought, Jazz turned and grabbed the trailing girl in his other hand, as he headed towards Transport Bridge now materializing as a large multi-colored circle before him. Heidi screamed in protest and beat at his hand to let her go.

As he arrived back in the Ark he noticed that the once screaming female, who was pummeling his hand, was now limp. 'The force of the transfer must have been too much for her to handle and knocked her offline.' He hoped she was ok.

Before Prowl could say anything Jazz quickly left the transfer area and ran down the large hall, thundering past a few surprised Autobots, towards the medical bay where Ratchet awaited them.

"Bring them here, Jazz. This table, set them down here", Ratchet beckoned.

Jazz carefully placed both girls on one of the large metal tables that were lined up in a row across the med bay. Ratchet had prepared one of the tables by laying a soft cushion over the top of it.

"This female is in the worst condition", Jazz said as he pointed to May. "She isn't breath'n properly."

Ratchet could tell her system was in bad shape. She needed oxygen quickly since her levels registered lower then what could sustain life. He had to act quickly before her other organs began to shut down.

"She has mild hypothermia, Jazz, as well as oxygen deprivation. What caused this?" he asked.

"A male they were with said they were inhal'n 'laughing gas' and as for why they are wet, I'm not sure what they had been do'n. The air was cold too."

"That 'laughing gas' is called Nitrous Oxide. It can be fatal to humans in rare cases but for the most part causes oxygen deprivation. These girls are lucky you found them when you did. I can help them both." Ratchet spoke as he pulled over a large cart with several tanks and other various medical tools on it. He had everything he might need to fix both human and mech.

He placed a mask over May's nose and mouth and began administering her oxygen to help stabilize her system.

"Jazz over there on the shelf is some blankets. Bring them to me", Ratchet pointed to the far wall were shelves held other odds and end type supplies.

Ratchet scanned Heidi quickly and determined she was doing well so he focused his attention back on May.

He decided her wet coverings had to go but due to the large size of his fingers, undoing buttons would not be an option, so he pulled out a small thin, very sharp looking tool.

Swiftly and effortlessly, he sliced off her clothes, exposing her bare skin to the cool air. In no time her clothes were removed.

Jazz had since come back and stood across from Ratchet on the other side of the large table were the girls lay peacefully still.

For a moment both mechs stood in quiet observation. This was the first time either had seen a human female's body exposed before them.

"Fascinating", Ratchet whispered.

"Yeh, their shape is sort of similar to our own femmes but smoother and with a lot less parts", Jazz said has he observed her silky skin.

Ratchet looked up at Jazz. "Oh, there are still a lot of parts they are just hidden and just as complicated."

Ratchet carefully placed four small round electrodes on May, two on either side of her head and two just below her shoulders on her chest.

He then placed his hand, which radiated warmth, over her body helping to bring her body temperature back up to more normal levels.

"I'll have to run as many test as possible while I have these females here. My field data is limited and the information gathered will help in the future." Ratchet watched as the numbers on the monitor increased and stabilized.

"A word of advice", Jazz spoke softly, "I'd recommend you do it while she is offline or you may get your audio receptors fried. Human females, for the most part, don't like to be caught without their coverings in front of strangers."

"Note taken Jazz. Can you please take one of those blankets and lay it over my hand."

Jazz lifted one blanket and flipped it out and over Ratchet's hand, capturing the warmth beneath it.

Slowly Ratchet slid his hand out from under the blanket before tucking in the sides to retain the heat beneath.

Jazz had never really seen May in the full light. He leaned slightly over her studying her features.

She seemed so at peace while asleep. Her light brown hair laid spread out around her like a little halo. _'Beautiful'_ snuck into the deepest reaches of his processes.

With that thought he quickly glanced up to see if Ratchet had noticed, then back down at May, before he realized that Ratchet was staring at him.

He slowly lifted his optics to meet Ratchet's curious glare.

Ratchet stood there, arms crossed, quietly observing Jazz's ever changing and unusual behavior. "I'd like to do another diagnostic check on your systems, Jazz."

Jazz defensively stood up straight, "Why? I'm fine Ratch. There's noth'n to be worry'n about." But upon seeing Ratchet's look go from concerned to growing irritation he quickly changed his mind. "But of course it couldn't hurt. Hook me up, doc." Jazz wasn't in the mood to deal with one of Ratchet's meltdowns today.

"Both you and Bee have been exhibiting odd behavioral changes and I want to try and understand what's happening. It doesn't mean this is a bad thing. I just want to know how you two are adapting so quickly. You are even sounding and behaving more human at times." He said calming down while trying to reassure Jazz.

Suddenly, a high pitched shriek flooded their audio receptors forcing both mechs to clap their hands to the side of their heads in a desperate attempt to reduce the painful noise.

They both looked in the direction of where it had come from and there was Heidi, scrambling backwards away from the giant alien machines that loomed before her.

Not realizing she was high up on a large metal table she quickly disappeared over its edge, screaming even louder than before as she fell.

Jazz moved with agility as he reached around the end of the table, catching her in his hand.

She stopped screaming when she landed with a soft thump in his palm. Breathing heavily she looked up at both mechs with utter fear.

"Easy there, we won't be hurt'in you little lady. We are here to help ya", Jazz spoke soothingly in a calm melodic voice.

Heidi noticed May lying on the table wrapped up tightly in white blankets with the electrodes stuck to her body. Upon seeing that she questioned whether he was being truthful with her.

"What have you done with my cousin?" She spoke carefully so as not to upset the giants into possibly squashing her.

Ratchet, who was once again put in a fowl mood and still recovering from the screeching sound she had released earlier, snapped back, "Oh, don't blow a circuit! We saved your sorry aft!" He shot an angry look towards her.

Heidi jumped at Ratchet's sudden outburst causing her heart to beat furiously as she froze with fear, slowly like a volcano about to blow, that fear worked itself into a hysterical uncontrollable wrenching sob. "If you kill her I swear you will pay for it!"

"Nice one Ratch that really helped", Jazz spoke sarcastically as he leaned in close to the frightened girl.

He reached out with his finger and gently touched her on the back. He found that this type of touch could calm and distract a human in some situations.

He spoke gently, "What the good doc here meant to say is that we saved May's life. She could've died after inhale'n that pois'n you called laugh'n gas." he said, as he stroked her back.

Heidi's sobs slowed at what he said. She shot a glance back over her shoulder as he touched her, then up to his face. She felt guilt and shame at how reckless they had been tonight. Because of her they were currently living a nightmare they couldn't escape from. She was embarrassed that this strange metal robot was able to point that out.

Jazz could see she was relaxing a bit. "This here is Ratchet. He will take care of you both and help you with anything you will need."

She looked back up at the white and red, very grumpy looking Robot. _'He has horns',_ she thought.

Once she realized they may not be out to hurt her, all sorts of questions began to flood her mind. _'What happen and how did we get here? Who are these giant robots and where are they from?'_ She decided to wait for the grumpy robot called Ratchet to calm down before asking these questions. But she did venture to ask one now.

Timidly she spoke, "Are we still on earth?" She looked at them trying to read their facial expressions. Their eyes glowed different shades of blue as if thinking about something before responding to her question.

"Yes you are but we can not divulge your current location for reasons we can not explain at this time", Ratchet spoke firmly. If it were possible, Jazz would have rolled his optics at Ratchet's response.

Noticing that Heidi was shivering Ratchet picked up one of the blankets Jazz had brought over and draped it over her shoulders. Heidi was thrown off a bit by this kind gesture. She still was unsure whether they would hurt her or not but now she felt a little more confident that they meant what they had said.

"I wish I had some dry clothes", she said looking down at her muddy wet jeans. _'Where would they even find clothes for her and May?' _

Ratchet spoke, "Give me a list of things you need and well get those for you. I had to cut off your friend's clothes so she'll need some new ones as well."

Heidi looked over at May then back to the two mechs, "She isn't gonna like knowing that. We'd had better hurry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: **Whew. I had these last three chapters done but the proofing part takes forever. It might be a little longer for the next chapter since I will be working this next week on getting the first parts of my other story out. But don't worry there'll be more.

Thank you to those of you who continue to provide encouragement and positive support. It's greatly appreciated.

Enjoy and R&R.


	7. Needs

**Disclaimer**: _'Transformers' belongs to Hasbro, Paramount and various other companies – characters from the film or any related merchandise do not belong to me and I am making no money out of this fiction from the characters or plot. Any original characters and ideas do belong to me and require permission to use elsewhere._

**Rating: **T

**Warning:** I've changed the rating. This chapter contains more mature content that I feel is not suitable for children

---

"**Needs"**

---

Jazz stood up straight, removing his hand from Heidi's back. He could see she was much more relaxed. "What's yer name?" he asked looking down at her.

She had been observing him curiously and noticed that his visor flickered different shades of blue. _'Did that mean he was thinking of things?'_ she asked herself. His face seemed smooth and soft, but she couldn't be sure of that without actually touching it.

'_Why did they look so human in appearance?_' She had so many questions to ask but was afraid to ask too much right now.

She became so lost in her observations that she didn't noticed that Jazz had bent down, bringing his face close to hers. "Are you sure you're alright?" he said. She jerked slightly at his closeness. At her response, Jazz stood back up to full height again.

Heidi finally remembered the question he had asked before she became distracted, and apologized for her rudeness, "I'm s…sorry about that… My name is Heidi and that over there is May, she's my younger cousin. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. I didn't realize the night would end up with her being hurt." She said looking down at the table with guilt.

"It's ok," Ratchet said glancing over at Heidi. "May … seems to be doing quite well. I'd advise that in the future you avoid harming your bodies with substances like that."

"Trust me I won't." Heidi looked back towards the tall white and black robot with the blue visor over his eyes. She was caught off guard by how he had so gently rubbed her back. She could only assume he was trying to comfort her. "What is your name?" she asked.

"I'm Jazz." He said extending a finger to her. She reached out and rested her hand on it in an attempted greeting. "Nice to meet you … Jazz", she said with a slight smile. "How did you come up with the name Jazz, anyway?"

"It just sort of happened. All us Autobots adopted earth names and that one just fit." He said.

"I take it you like our music then?" she said with a slight smile.

"You betcha. I find the whole earth culture fascinat'in", he said cheerfully. She eyed him curiously at the sound of his accent, she found it odd. _'How did an alien robot pick up an accent like that?'_ she thought.

Heidi yawned as she sat on the table exhausted from the earlier evening's events.

Ratchet took noticed and turned away from the monitors, towards her. "You need to finish your recharge cycle; especially after all you've been through." He could tell her adrenaline levels had dropped by her more relaxed demeanor.

"Jazz, can you go find James?"

"Yup, and I'll put out an alert to the situation here and keep things clear till I can meet with Prime." With that Jazz waved goodbye to Heidi, as he turned and left the med bay.

"Who is James and … Prime?" she asked, hesitating on the name Prime; it seemed like such an unusual name.

"James Walker is our resident human liaison to the outside world. He'll be by to show you to your temporary human guest quarters, which are just across the hall. If you need anything he can get it for you", Ratchet said, "And Prime is another one of us." He remained on guard about how much and what type of information he could give to the girl.

It was still undecided, as far as what to do with this extended period of human contact. Civilians had never been brought back to the base before.

Ratchet could hear an announcement go out through his private com link advising all Autobots to stay clear of the med bay till the human guests had made it to their private quarters. They didn't want any new contacts made by any other Autobots, at least not yet. An all clear would be given when the coast was clear. There would also be a meeting regarding the situation, in the main control room within the hour.

Ratchet had since returned to the monitors gathering data from May while he had her offline, when the med bay doors slid open with a loud 'Swoosh'.

Heidi, who had nearly dozed off in a sitting position, was startled awake by the sound. She looked down, from her perch on the table, to see a young man driving towards her on a golf cart.

"Hey Ratchet", he announced, "How are the guests doing?"

"Very well and very tired," he said moving down to place his hand out for James to climb into. James stepped into Ratchet's palm and held on, as he was lifted up to the table where the girls sat.

Heidi started to stand but James stopped her, "You don't have to get up yet. I know you've been through a lot tonight, so rest a moment longer."

"Thank you," Heidi said with effort, as she watched him approach May.

James glanced down May for moment. "This must be May."

"Yes. According to Jazz 'she was up to no good' this fine evening." Ratchet shot a concerted look towards Heidi. Heidi felt the rush of guilt again, knowing what he was saying through unspoken words. She realized this Ratchet robot was not going to let her off the hook so easily, and was planning to remind her of this night for as long as she was here.

James turned from May and walked over to where Heidi sat.

Reaching down he offered his hand and introduced him self, "You must be Heidi. I'm James. I'll be your go to human … so to speak … while you're staying here."

"OK." She said looking up into his dark blue eyes. He had light brown hair that lay in a tousled mop on his head. He was quite tall at six foot three or so, with a slight build, not to bulky. Not a bad looking man in her opinion.

'_He's handsome_.' She thought as she looked him over. She couldn't help herself; she is a boy crazy girl.

"Ratchet, are you bringing May later?" James asked.

"Yes, I'm going to give her a sedative so that Heidi can finish her night sleep cycle. Go ahead and take Heidi in and I'll bring May over shortly." Ratchet said, while reaching for a syringe.

James reached out, helping Heidi up by putting his arm around her waist and holding her steady. "We have some dry clothes in the guest quarters, as well as a place to shower. I'll get you better fitting clothes, which will be more to your liking, tomorrow."

Heidi stopped James as she noticed Ratchet bring out the small syringe, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"It's just a sedative to keep her asleep," Ratchet said as he lifted the blanket exposing May's thigh. He stopped short of injecting it and looked up at Heidi's worried face, "Don't worry. That's all it is. She will be alright. I promise." Heidi visibly relaxed with his words and let James lead her to the edge of the table to wait for Ratchet's help down.

After Ratchet had sedated May he reached over and lifted the two humans down off the table. James helped Heidi into the golf cart before getting in himself.

She looked up at the high ceilings and the enormous door in front of them. It opened with its customary 'swoosh' sound, creating a small breeze that blew back at Heidi, sending her hair fluttering gently.

She was amazed at how massive the place was, even more so than when she was up on the table. The halls were vast and disappeared off into the distance.

They didn't travel far, it only seemed that way because of the broad width of the hall. The guest quarter was located slightly left and across the hall from the med bay entrance.

Once inside the room, Heidi looked around in awe, this place reminded her of a small airplane hangar. Obviously it was meant to accommodate the robots in all their height and glory. To the left of the entrance, against the far end of the room and after what looked like to be some large makeshift cubicle type walls, were two small doors. According to James those were the shower and bathroom facilities.

The cubicle walls were about twenty feet high and designed to corner off a small section of this massive room to make the humans feel a bit cozier. In this cornered off section, behind the cubicle walls were three beds, each with their own bedside lamp, pushed up against the back wall and a small seating area with couch and coffee table. By the bathroom doors was a small refrigerator, its motor humming steadily as it kept its contents cool.

Heidi noticed on one of the beds lay some basic clothes which upon closer examination reminded her of prison garbs. _'We are definitely going to need some new clothes by morning. No way am I wearing those.' _She thought.

James could see her eyeing the clothes on the bed. "Like I said, don't worry I'll get you something better. Before I leave let me know what you and May will need."

'_You mean I have to tell him to bring me a new bra and underwear too? I have to give sizes? Yikes! This is getting worse by the minute.'_ She felt her face grow warm with embarrassment.

She looked at James blushing slightly, "Right … um … do you have a pen and paper?"

He reached into his pocket pulling out a small notepad and pen. "Here you go," he said handing it to her.

She could feel his penetrating stare as she wrote down what she needed.

James smiled slightly as he noticed her blushing cheeks. _'Cute girl, I'm sure the embarrassment she is feeling is worse then getting busted by her parents. Hmmm … this should be standard procedure for all those out of control teenagers who get into trouble_.'

He was jolted from his thoughts by her nudging him with the notepad in her hand.

"Here. That should do it." She avoided making eye contact once she handed him the list.

"I have one more thing for you. Take this," he said handing her a small radio device.

"What's this for?" she asked finally looking up at him.

"It's in case you need me. Just push that button there, on the side, and just ask for me. Oh, and a word of advice, do not leave this room without calling me first. It's important that you follow that rule." He said, emphasizing the last part.

"Sure." She said. _'Does he think I'm crazy? No way am I about to leave this room and venture into that great unknown out there, with giant robots wondering around. I'm not in the mood to become road kill.'_

They both turned at the sound of the door opening, just in time to see Ratchet coming in carrying May in his hand. He walked over to one of the beds, carefully stepping around Heidi and James, as he reached down pulling back the top cover before placing May down in it.

"I'll dim the lights to simulate night for you, so you might want to make use of those lamps by the beds. The bathroom area is lit at all times so don't worry about that." He said as he stood back up. Heidi looked up at Ratchet, wide eyed at his sheer height.

"Thank you." She said, trying to regain her compsure.

"Well, we will leave you two. Remember just call me if you need anything." James said, as both he and Ratchet left the room.

Once Ratchet's thunderous steps faded, Heidi let out a sigh. She walked over to the bed, pausing for a moment to gaze at her peacefully sleeping cousin.

"Wait till you wake up. You thought last night was a trip…you haven't seen nothing yet girl," she said with a smirk. _'How the hell am I going to explain her missing clothes to her? She is going to freak!' _She shook her head at the thought.

Grabbing the clothes from the bed she headed off to the shower area. A warm shower sounded nice at the moment, considering she had been in damp cold clothes this entire time.

The meeting had started shortly after the two girls had been ushered to the guest quarters.

Jazz had decided to take this opportunity to express to Prime his issues and possible solution.

Ironhide shifted uneasily next to Prime, his joint bearings popping and clicking with age.

"Jazz, I'm not sure that assigning Autobots a human is such a good idea. There are quite a large number of us and that would mean a larger group of humans would have to be brought in, which … could increase the possibility of someone exposing our existence", Prime noted.

"I do not need to be getting out and I definitely do not need a human to be lookin after," Ironhide interjected firmly.

"Oh Hide, don't be such an introvert," Bee spouted. Bee relished in seeing the confused look on Ironhide's face at the use of his new word. "What I mean is don't be so anti-social … you know a loner," he explained, so Ironhide could understand.

"I'm NOT and anti-social," Ironhide shot back defensively. "I just don't need a human to be carry'in around and entertain'in."

"I agree with Ironhide," said Sunstreaker, who like Bumblebee stood out due to his bright yellow color. The only difference between Bumblebee and Sunstreaker was their size, with Bumblebee coming only to his waist.

His brother, Sideswipe – who was identical except for his red color - had a difference of opinion. "I love the idea. I would love to be able to go out in the desert and cut loose. Then when those silly law enforcement humans want to pull me over I can comply. I'll just let my human do the talking."

Sunstreaker rolled his optics. "Just can't leave well enough alone, can you."

"Imagine the fun we could have." Sideswipe elbowed his brother with a mischievous gleam in his optic.

"Well", said Sunstreaker, "If I'm going to have a human charge than it better be a femme and a hot one at that. I hear they are least likely to get into trouble when being pulled over by local law enforcement." Sunstreaker leaned against the back wall, folding his arms across his chest plates, showing he meant what he said, and he wasn't going to budge.

Ironhide glanced from the twins to Optimus Prime with concern showing in his face.

Ratchet was beside himself, with irritation at the twins. "Prime maybe we could just have a few human charges that could accompany those Autobots who want to get out for a bit. It would be safer and they would be easier to keep track of this way. Maybe we could work with the two girls who arrived this morning."

"Ok, Let me think about this", Prime said. He turned to Ironhide. "Ironhide, can you get James in here. I would like to talk with him regarding this before we make any further decisions."

After a pause Prime turned to Jazz. "For what it's worth, I think you have a good idea here and this could be beneficial to us all."

"Thanks Prime. I'm glad you are start'in to see it my way", Jazz said with a grin. He knew Prime would agree with him.

With the meeting done they all went their separate ways. Jazz went back to the security room to update Prowl on what was happening.

Secretly, however, he couldn't wait for morning to arrive and he could work on getting May acquainted with her surroundings. There was a lot he needed to say to her. A smile spread across his face at that thought.

**Author's Note**: Sorry this one might be a little slow and the delay on getting this out. I was working on this chapter and two other chapters for another story.

Thank you to those of you who continue to provide encouragement and positive support. It's greatly appreciated.

Enjoy and R&R.


	8. Greetings

**Disclaimer**: _'Transformers' belongs to Hasbro, Paramount and various other companies – characters from the film or any related merchandise do not belong to me and I am making no money out of this fiction from the characters or plot. Any original characters and ideas do belong to me and require permission to use elsewhere._

**Rating**: T

---

"**Greetings"**

---

The light filtered in through her eye lids as she slowly stirred from her sleep. May began to feel, one by one, the affects of drinking too much alcohol. First the pain of the migraine wrapping itself around her brain and squeezing harder and harder, and then the churning sick feeling in her stomach. And as the affects of the hangover took control, so did the memories, including the memory of seeing Jazz.

Here eyes snapped open with that thought, as she inhaled quickly. She blinked her eyes rapidly trying to clear her blurred vision. Slowly a large round fluorescent light, far above her came into view and then beyond that, what appeared to be steel beams supporting a metal ceiling covered with gray insulation.

Still groggy, the ceiling took her back in time to where she was a young girl of seven. She remembered a similar ceiling - that of the riding ring where she had taken horseback riding lessons. Around the ring May rode on a light brown mare; her hooves padding rhythmically on the sawdust covered floor. She played with the bit, trying to take control from her rider and snorted through flared nostrils when she failed. May could feel the mare's muscles bunching up tight under the saddle, as if she were a metal spring waiting to be released.

May was jarred from her daydream when she felt her bare skin brush against the cold crisp sheet. _'Am I naked?'_ She tested it again by moving her legs back and forth_. 'Oh shit, I'm naked!'_ She froze. She turned her head to her left and could see an empty bed. Beyond it was a very tall wall covered in soft material. Her heart jumped in her chest, as she turned her head to her right. This time she saw Heidi, sleeping peacefully, in an adjacent bed.

"Heidi," she whispered forcefully.

Heidi didn't move.

"Heidi, wake up!" she said in a louder whisper, but still no response.

This time May sat up, dragging the sheets and light coverlet of the bed along with her. She stood up adjusting the covers once again to make sure she was thoroughly covered and walked over to where Heidi lay sleeping soundly.

Leaning over and putting her face close to Heidi's, May reached out and shook her sleeping cousin.

"Heidi, wake up. Wakeup."

This time she was rewarded with a moan, as her cousin turned on her back. Her eyes snapped opened before blinking furiously, like May had, to clear her blurred vision.

Heidi stared at May's panicked stricken face, "What May?" She knew that was a weak response but she was so tired, not to mention, feeling a bit sick.

"Heidi, I'm naked!" said May, as she looked around as if someone would hear, "What happen last night and where the hell are we?"

"May, I don't know where we are, but I can tell you we are safe. Everything will be ok. There are clothes over …," but Heidi stopped, as she sat up slightly and pointed to where she had placed May's Autobot issued prison garb, and noticed two neat little piles of clothes with tags still on them. On the very top of each pile was a carefully folded panty and bra set.

She blushed at the sight and looked at May, who could see Heidi's cheeks turning red. "As you were saying…," May said with a smirk.

"Oh May, you missed some crazy shit last night. I can't tell you if it was just a dream or not till we get dressed and call James," Heidi said, sitting up and getting out of bed. She walked over to the clothes.

"Wow, _the Gap_. They don't mess around." She said checking them out. She also discovered towels and a small bag of toiletries underneath the neatly folded clothes.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm taking a shower. That's the only way to cure this hangover. Either that or maybe a little something from doc Ratchet." Said Heidi, grabbing the clothes and heading towards the shower room, but before she reached the door she stopped and turned towards May.

"May, are you coming?" She said, looking back at her stunned and speechless cousin. May eventually snapped out of her shock.

"Um…Hello I'm NAKED!" she said. "I'd like to know how that happened. If you don't mind explaining it to me, I'd like to hear it. And who the hell is doc Ratchet?" She was beyond irritated that Heidi didn't seem to care about their strange situation.

"Look, May you ended up getting really sick last night. You had mild hypothermia too. Ratchet saved you. He had to do what he had to do to get you warm." A slightly horrified expression spread across May's face as Heidi explained this to her.

"Is Ratchet a man or a woman?" She asked, holding her breath.

May, in her panicked state, hadn't heard Heidi refer to Ratchet as a "he".

"Well, I suppose he's a he." Heidi looked at May sympathetically. "Oh and Jazz also saved you," Heidi added, at which point, May's face lost all it's color.

"May, are you ok?" She asked worried, stepping towards her cousin.

"Did…Jazz…see me naked?" May didn't want to ask that question, but her mouth took over and asked it for her.

"I don't think so. You were covered up. So I'm pretty sure he didn't." Heidi saw her cousin visibly relax at that response.

"May, come on and let's take a shower. We need to get dressed so we can get out of here." She reached out grabbing May by the arm and guiding her towards the shower area.

---

Once they had showered, May and Heidi felt much better. They were now dressed in jeans and t-shirts that were still basic, but much cooler according to Heidi.

Heidi called James on the radio he had given her, letting him know they were ready for the "Grand tour".

A short time later James arrived in the golf cart followed by Ratchet. Heidi tried her best to prepare her cousin for Ratchet's appearance but in a situation like this you can only do so much.

Ratchet was slightly larger than Jazz by several feet. _'Oh my god! That's Ratchet?_ _How large do these guys get?_' May wondered.

She then remembered that it was Ratchet who saved her from freezing to death, as she lay naked in front of him. May, who had always been a modest girl, could feel her cheeks warming as he approached.

Ratchet reached down and held his hand out for May and Heidi. Heidi pulled her reluctant cousin into his hand with her. "Hang on May, it'll be alright." She said reassuringly to her.

Heidi laughed at May's red cheeks. "Hey, don't worry about last night. He's a robot not a man so it doesn't count. Just relax girl."

"Easy for you to say Heidi, you weren't the naked one." May snapped.

"Hello May," Ratchet said to May, as he lifted the girls closer to his level, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Uh…I feel ok. I might have a slight hangover though." May said, fidgeting nervously with the end of her shirt. Ratchet seemed to be processing something, because his blue optics flickered like those of Jazz.

"Hangover…yes…that will pass in time. As I suggested to your cousin Heidi here, you should stay away from purer forms of energy, such as alcohol. They can have harmful affects on your health and well being." Ratchet looked at Heidi as he said this. Once again Heidi felt that wave of guilt and embarrassment. _'Does he have to keep doing that?_' She thought.

"Before you get …the grand tour…we have to take you to meet our leader…Optimus Prime." Ratchet motioned to James. "James if you don't mind I'll take the girls there."

"No problem." James said. He spoke from below addressing the girls, "Are the new clothes more to your liking?"

"Yes, thank you. They fit perfectly," Heidi said blushing slightly, as she leaned over the side of Ratchets hand to get a better look at James.

"Good. I'll be leaving you with Ratchet, so if you need anything else you can just ask Ratchet. But feel free to call me anytime" He said with a smile before he turned and left the room.

Ratchet turned and walked out into the hall closely behind James but turned in the opposite direction towards Prime's office. Both girls looked around in amazement at the size of the hall they were walking down.

"This place is huge!" said May. She was beginning to feel a little more relaxed, at least for the moment.

"Yes it is. It's quite large with many levels. We are actually on a 'space' ship called the Ark..." He said before quickly adding, so as not to send them into a panic, "….that is parked permanently on your planet."

"You had me a little nervous there for a moment," said Heidi with a sigh. "I thought maybe you had pulled that whole space alien abduction thing on us." Ratchet gave Heidi a perplexed look, raising an optical ridge at her response.

Ratchet had been informed that it was now ok to start sharing certain information with the girls. So, as he walked toward Prime's office, he shared small bits of information about where the Autobots had come from and how they had ended up here on earth. By the time they arrived to their destination both girls seemed more relaxed with the idea of being around giant talking robots.

"Wow!" said both girls in hushed unison. They couldn't help but stare, marveling at the enormous blue and red Autobot standing in front of a console at the far end of the room. He turned from whatever he had been working on at the sound of them entering.

Prime walked over and leaned down slightly to get a better look at the two girls in Ratchet's hand. "Hello there. I'm Optimus Prime. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said in a pleasant courteous tone. His voice had a comforting quality to it as he spoke.

"I'm Heidi and this is May," said Heidi, as she introduced herself and her wide eyed cousin. Heidi wasn't quite sure what to say next. This whole experience left her feeling a bit overwhelmed.

As she sat there staring at the huge robot, a strong sense of déjà vu washed over her. It was like she had seen these robots before but she just couldn't place where that was. She tried to shake the feeling but it refused to disappear.

"We have a sort of proposition for you," Prime started to say, but was interrupted by the sound of the door to his office sliding open. A large black and white robot, just slightly smaller than Ratchet, walked into the room.

Ratchet and the girls turned at the sound. May's heart stopped, as she was met with Jazz's charming smile and mesmerizing blue visor.

He grinned at Ratchet and Heidi but spoke to May. "How ya do'in May?" He said, his visor flickering quickly, as if closely examining her. "Are 'y feel'in….better?" He voice was smooth and soulful with a slight rasp to it, which sent tickles up and down her spine.

"Uh…yeh…I'm ok." Her giddy feeling slowly disappeared, as she noticed Jazz's smiling face turn to a more serious frown - he seemed to be slightly irritated.

"Good. I assumed Ratchet advised you on the seriousness of your situation last night?" He added, refusing to allow her to look away from him. "If I hadn't been there the situation could have turned far worse?" He said firmly.

Jazz realized that he was being a little hard on May, but these feelings had been building up since last night. And upon seeing her he couldn't control them, as they spilled out in a series of tension filled admonishments.

May tried to turn her head away unable to bare the look of hurt in his face but was unsuccessful. "Jazz, I'm so sorry I did those things. I never meant to hurt myself or to make you upset." She wanted so badly to say it was because she was in love with him and was hurt by his disinterest and unwillingness to let her into his world. But she kept that to herself.

"Please Jazz, don't be angry." She pleaded with him.

"I'm not angry with ya and yeh it did hurt me. I care for 'y May. I was worr'd when I saw 'y in the condition that 'yer were in. Ya could've died." Jazz felt better being able to admit he cared for this human in front of the others. '_What's happening to me?_' he thought, but quickly pushed the thought away.

"Have you two met before or something? You are talking like you've known each other for awhile now. May have you been keeping secrets from me?" said Heidi, accusingly.

Prime and Ratchet also looked towards Jazz with curiosity, waiting for his response.

Jazz looked at Prime with hesitation. "Yah we've met before. 'Bout 6 months ago May 'n a male friend of hers found me before I could get out of the area undetected."

Jazz went on to explained the story of how he and May had met including the drive home. He explained how he yearned for contact with other beings and there was just something about her that made him want to keep their meeting a secret. He wanted her to remember him. He was tired of having to make the humans forget him every time he ran into one.

Ratchet could see that once Jazz got to the "why" part of his story that he struggled with his explanations. He was definitely holding back something but wasn't sure what. He decided to save his fellow mech for this struggle.

Ratchet cut Jazz off as he spoke to Prime. "Prime, I think these two girls will be quite helpful to the rest of the Autobots and those who want to get out. I think their interaction will help with the morale around here."

"I agree Ratchet. I can see Jazz needs some interaction right away." Prime looked at Jazz who stood looking frustrated at Prime. "Jazz I won't punish you for breaking protocol. Personally I find the protocol a bit restrictive too."

Prime looked over at the girls, "I'm sorry for being so rude and not asking first, but how do you feel about helping us out?"

They both looked at each other. May was excited and Heidi could see it in her eyes. "We would love to help you out." Heidi hesitated before agreeing. She wasn't quite sure who she would be helping and how it would really make a difference, but she figured she'd just go along with it to see where it would lead.

"Will either of your parents mind that you aren't around for extended periods of time?" Prime asked.

"I live on my own," Heidi said, "….as for May she lives with her dad." May glanced nervously towards her cousin, who returned May's questioning stare. Prime noticed the exchange between them. _'They are hiding something. I'll have to talk to Jazz about getting to the bottom of that_.' He noted.

Once he had the girls' approval, Prime addressed Jazz first. "Why don't you start now and take May out for a walk and show her around."

"Ratchet, I think you should introduce Heidi to the twins. They've been causing a lot of trouble lately. I think this will do them both some good."

"Are you sure Prime? Mirage has wanted to get out for some time now, maybe he'd be the better choice." Ratchet offered.

"I think your right but have Mirage introduce Heidi to the twins. At least it will get their skid plates wet before actually spending the day with her."

Heidi became concerned when Prime mentioned the twins were causing trouble. "Um…Are these so called twins dangerous? I don't want to be around dangerous giant robots."

"You have nothing to worry about Heidi. They won't hurt you. They are harmless…..and if you don't mind us Autobots would rather be referred to as Autobots or mechs and not robots," Ratchet said, trying to calm her while educating her a bit on proper mech terminology.

"Oh sorry, Ratchet." She said. May took note of that request as well.

Ratchet moved his hand over to Jazz, who raised his own hand to allow May to climb in. She nervously did so while glancing quickly up at Jazz, checking to see if she could see any tension still left in his face. She was relieved to see his smile had returned and she sat comfortably in his warm hand.

"Are ya ready l'il lady?" he said sweetly in his sing song voice. Chills of pleasure ran down her spine once again, as she looked up at him. She couldn't recall the last time she felt this good. He was her captive audience, and she was his ticket to freedom and she loved knowing that. It would be very hard for him to leave her now. She smiled at the thought.

---

After Jazz and May left, Ratchet carried Heidi back towards the med bay. Ratchet called Mirage on his private com link while on his way back, so by the time they arrived Mirage would waiting for them.

"Ah Mirage, just the 'bot I wanted to see. I have someone for you to meet," said Ratchet, as he held out his hand, lowering it to the nearest medical table.

Heidi quickly jumped off his hand and onto the table before turning to look up at the new mech standing next to Ratchet. "Hi, Mirage it's nice to meet you," She said extending her hand for a greeting.

The giant blue and white mech just stood there, squinting at her with a skeptical expression. After a moment, he sent a nervous glance towards Ratchet before looking back at Heidi. "Nice to meet you too, Heidi", Mirage said, his hands still held stiffly at his sides.

Unlike Ratchet, Prime and Jazz - Mirage was not as familiar with human customs. "You don't get out much do you?" she said smiling.

"Uh, I guess not." He said. He turned his head towards Ratchet. "Ratchet, what did you want to see me about?"

It was Heidi's turned to look nervously at Ratchet. "Do they not all know about the idea of getting out?" She questioned.

"They do Heidi; it may have just slipped his memory. Mirage, I would like you to show our guest around and get her acquainted with the others, the twins in particular. Feel free to show her anything else. It's Primes request," said Ratchet, making sure to quickly add that Prime had requested it before Mirage could protest.

"I suppose I can do that. But are you sure you want me to introduce her to the twins? Sunny has been a pain in the tail pipe lately, and I'm not sure I feel up to talking to him," said Mirage.

Heidi interrupted, "OK Ratchet. This is not good. He is the second Autobot, besides your self, to question whether it is safe to introduce me to the twins. I think I'd like to pass on meeting them if you don't mind."

Ratchet could see her concern, but tried to reassure her by using a human analogy. "Look, let's just say their bark is worse than their bite. I promise you they won't hurt you. They can be a little rogue at times but would be very gentle with you. If they do anything that remotely makes you feel uncomfortable just let me know. Besides you'll have all the other Autobots, who know the twins quite well, keeping an optic on you. They would step in if they felt you would be in any sort of danger."

"Ok, if you say so Ratchet." Heidi sighed, trying to calm her nerves. She felt somewhat relieved knowing that the other Autobots would be looking out for her.

"Well Mirage, Are you ready to show me around and … introduce me to the trouble makers?" She looked up at him trying to read his face. Heidi could see that this Autobot was very guarded with his emotions. He wasn't as outgoing as Jazz or Ratchet. She still had yet to see him smile and she felt tension radiating from him. '_I wonder what his story is._' she thought curiously.

Mirage held out his hand for Heidi, as she climbed in and hung her legs over the sides of his palm as she took hold of one of his fingers, which he curled up to keep her from falling out.

"Relax Mirage." Ratchet called out after them, as they left. '_I wonder what Ratchet meant by that?_' Heidi thought.

"The twins are in the rec hall so I'll take you there first. This will give you a chance to meet some of the others." Mirage said with very little emotion.

"How many of you are there?" asked Heidi. She could only image how big this ship had to be to accommodate such a large group of enormous mechs.

"This ship can hold up to 300 mechs, but there aren't that many here on earth - right now, there are only 30 of us."

"Wow that's a lot of you big guys walking around. I would have never known with how quiet these halls are." Heidi said, surprised.

Mirage patiently answered any of Heidi's questions as they strode down the hall at a swift pace. He seemed to be in a hurry to get to their destination.

Mirage paused at the rec hall door, "Are you ready to meet a few more of us?"

She noticed he was still tense. '_Why is he so tense?_ _He's making me nervous by being so nervous.' _

"Yeh, I'm ready if you are." She looked up at him, as he looked down at her. With that Mirage walked in to the room.

As the door slid open she was assaulted with a wave of boisterous voices talking loudly, laughing and even arguing. But as they entered, the room grew very quiet - as all optics turned to Mirage and the small human he held in his hand.

Mirage stopped for a moment before continuing on towards one of the tables where two other large mechs sat. He had decided not to waste any time introducing Heidi to the twins.

'_Might as well get this over with._' He thought. He wasn't too happy about having to talk to them, and thought that putting the twins in charge of this small human irritated him.

Reaching out, Mirage carefully set Heidi down on the table in front of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Heidi looked up at them, nervously backing towards Mirage who was standing near the table's edge behind her.

"Heidi, this is Sunstreaker and this one over here is Sideswipe," he said motioned to the yellow one before pointing to the red one.

The large yellow mech looked at Mirage then down at Heidi. "What's this all about Mirage? Why have you brought this little organic here?" He said with slight disgust in his voice. Heidi winced at hearing him call her "organic" and at the tone in his voice when he said it.

"Sunstreaker, Heidi is here to assist you in your adventures outside the Ark walls. Remember Primes discussion on this whole situation?" Mirage said annoyed.

Suddenly from the far end of the room another small yellow Autobot came bounding over to the table. "Hey, I couldn't help over hear," He said to Mirage.

Looking down at Heidi the newcomer introduced himself, "Hi I'm Bumblebee. I can't tell you how excited I was to hear that Prime was allowing us to interact more with humans. I'm so glad you volunteered," said Bumblebee enthusiastically.

Out of nowhere it hit her. That nagging déjà vu feeling quickly disappeared as she remembered where she had seen these Autobots before.

"Hey, I know you guys! You're the Transformers!" her sudden outburst startled those around her. But they quickly regained their composure.

Bumblebee spoke up again in a more subdued voice this time, "Uh…yeh….that cartoon. Well, that's a long story."

"You're that silly looking bug with horns. Right?" she said giggling.

"Well, you see they have that wrong. I'm not actually a bug. I'm a '67 Ford Shelby. I don't know why the creators of that cartoon decided to make me a Volkswagen Bug," said Bumblebee, cringing at the thought of his more public image.

"I'm sorry they did that to you," said Heidi sympathetically as she realized his distaste for his animated image.

Bumblebee waved his hand slightly, as if brushing off his frustration. "It's not a problem. One of these days maybe they'll change that and give me a better image, or at least one that is closer to my real likeness. Well, I was just on my way to see Wheeljack so I'll see you around."

"It was nice to meet you," Heidi called after him as he left the room. She was sad to see him go. Now it was back to the happy-go-lucky Sunstreaker and Mirage.

Sideswipe broke the silence left in Bee's energetic wake. "It felt like an explosion of high grade energon just blew through."

"Wow that Bumblebee has a lot of energy. I can't wait to go out with him. I happen to have a soft spot for Shelbys." She said dreamily.

Sunstreaker rolled his optics. "Bee is nothing but annoying. I think the creators of that cartoon captured his true personality quite well," he said with a smile.

"Oh what, and your any better? What's your vehicle form tough guy, or do only some of you transform into cars?" Heidi snapped.

"I'm a Lamborghini Countach; the fastest, sleekest car on the surface of your planet. Not to mention far more attractive than Bee's alt form," said Sunstreaker with a smug grin on his face.

"Wow. Your ego is about as large as you are - maybe even bigger. Obviously, you had to scan that car to make up for some hidden insecurity." She said refusing to back down.

She turned to Sideswipe, "And I suppose you're the same car?"

Sunstreaker cut Sideswipe off, "Of course he is. He was standing next to me in a parking lot full of them."

"Well, I'm not riding in, with or on you. I'm not a fan of you or your alt mode." She shot back.

"Oh Right. Well…..I specifically asked for a beautiful human. And I can see I didn't' get what I asked for." He said, in a cheeky tone.

Heidi wanted to smack him and she would have if he weren't so tall. She considered herself to be a bit hardened but his words stung and made her angry.

"Uh hello….Sunshine? If you don't mind I'd like to be referred to as Heidi not human! And you know you're not so attractive for a robot either," said Heidi, making sure she referred to him as a robot. It felt good to give him a taste of his own medicine.

She turned to Mirage. "Mirage, I think you can just tell Prime that I'm not willing to accompany the yellow robot anywhere."

In a snobbish tone, Sunstreaker interjected, "What makes you think that our leader will listen to you….human?"

"Because…What Heidi wants….Heidi gets." She said with a grin. She heard the red Autobot, who was next to Sunstreaker, trying desperately to stifle his growing laughter.

Sideswipe was surprised at how fearless the girl was as she stood up to his twin. "Well, Sunny it looks like you met your match," said Sideswipe, no longer being able to hold in his laughter.

Mirage had to grin. _'I think Prime was on to something without even realizing it. This should be entertaining._'

Another large red mech approached Mirage from behind. "Is everythin' ok 'round here?" asked Ironhide, as he glared at Sunstreaker.

Heidi was thrown off guard by the large red mech's southern drawl. "Everything is fine Ironhide," Mirage said.

"Ironhide, this is Heidi." Mirage spoke to the hulking red mech standing protectively behind him while keeping his optics on Sunstreaker.

"Nice ta meet ya Heidi," Ironhide responded, tilting his head in greeting.

Sideswipe found the opportunity to finally speak. "Heidi, I would love to have you accompany me outside the Ark. I've wanted to get out and explore the surrounding area for sometime now. Sunstreaker here can follow. You'll find my ride to be much more enjoyable than Sunny's." He shot a smirk towards his brother as he said the last part.

"I'd be ok with that as long as your twin doesn't touch me," she said turning around to face Sideswipe while refusing to make eye contact with Sunstreaker.

She wondered how they ended up so different and why was the yellow one so mean. _"Can these Autobots have insecurity issues? How weird is that."_ She thought.

"You won't have to worry about me touching you, as long as you stay away from me. I would rather keep my outsides and insides clean. Ironhide had first hand experience on what you humans are capable of." He said haughtily.

"It wasn't that bad. Noth'in a good wash'n couldn't fix." Ironhide added.

Mirage leaned in over Heidi and close to Sunstreaker. He spoke to him with a threatening voice, "Sunny, if you lay a hand on Heidi I will kick the slag out of your chassis, and don't think I'm not capable. Remember the last time you had a run in with me - not pretty." Mirage leaned back with a grin and folded his arms across his chest plates. He had a "dare you" look on his face. Sideswipe looked nervously from Mirage to Sunstreaker and back, as both the red and blue mech stared unmoving into each others optics.

Quickly and without warning, Sideswipe grabbed Heidi, nearly knocking her unconscious with his swift movement of lifting her up and off her feet. Deafening crashes rang out throughout the room as a blur of red and blue rushed past her eyes. Heidi's heart began to race, as adrenaline coursed through her body, caused by Sideswipes sudden movement and the crashing sounds all around her. Once she regained her equilibrium she could see she was high up, off the floor, her feet dangling, as she gripped desperately to the hand that was wrapped around her. She craned her head around to see that Sideswipe held her and he was looking over to the melee in front of him.

There was a clattered of metal and steel, as the room shook. Heidi turned in time to see Sunstreaker attempt to get a few punches in at Mirage but Mirage swung his leg around taking Sunstreaker down, as Ironhide grabbed for his arms. The huge yellow Autobot slammed down hard on his chest plates as his arms were pulled tight behind him by Ironhide and Mirage. Heidi cringed at the sound of steel scraping the floor as Sunstreaker struggled to pull free.

"Easy Hide," Sideswipe said from above her. She could feel Sideswipes tension in his hands, as he fought against the urge to join the fight. He looked down at Heidi, but didn't say anything. '_Is he blaming me for this_?' she thought, feeling bad.

"I'm sorry." She offered weakly. She received no response.

Once Sunstreaker was subdued and calm, Ironhide came over. "Sideswipe, go with your brother to med bay. I'll take Heidi here." He said reaching out for the girl. She was practically tossed to Ironhide, as the twin handed her over before following hastily after his brother.

"Sorry about that Heidi. Sunstreaker can run a little hot sometimes. He'll be ok," said Ironhide in a soothing voice. "I need to make a run to yer city. I'd like ya to help me pick up a few things, if ya don't mind. Would you accompany me?" asked Ironhide politely.

"I'd love to," She said quickly. She took several breathes trying to slow the adrenaline that was still pulsing through her body. Ironhide seemed like a nice change of pace after all the others she had just met.

That Sunstreaker really made her nervous. She was going to have to talk to Prime about spending time with that one. Maybe May would be a better choice.

---

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading. The last part of this chapter was tough to write but it's finished. Introductions made finally. Next Chapter will be May and Jazz heavy. 


	9. Mech Emotions

**Disclaimer**: _'Transformers' belongs to Hasbro, Paramount and various other companies – characters from the film or any related merchandise do not belong to me and I am making no money out of this fiction from the characters or plot. Any original characters and ideas do belong to me and require permission to use elsewhere._

**Rating: **T

**Author's Note**: Spring is in the air – be forewarned lots of mushy mech love coming your way. Well ok….subtle mech love. What's a girl to do when she has crush as big as May's? I've been dying to get this chapter out. I would have had it out weeks ago but I'm thankful I didn't publish it sooner. I've revised the hell out of it and I'm much happier with it. also the rec hall is the same as the common room. I'll be using those interchangeably. Enjoy. Thanks for you continued support. R&R.

---

"**Mech Emotions"**

---

Jazz sat next to May on an adjacent table, while they both watched Ratchet repair the dents and scratches on Sunstreaker's chest plates. Jazz had barely been given the chance to show May around Autobot headquarters when he was called to the rec hall to assist Ironhide and Mirage in calming Sunstreaker.

Emotions were running high these days which made Sunstreaker more prone than usual to violent outbursts. It seemed too that several mechs enjoyed taunting him, especially since they knew that their utter boredom would be broken by a short but enjoyable sparing match. Sure they had a sparring room but sometimes it was nice just to have something happen outside the usual routine.

After hearing about the skirmish in the common room, Optimus Prime requested that Mirage talk with Sideswipe further about dealing with their new human visitors. Sideswipe felt that Heidi was the cause of this little outburst, and had Mirage not brought her into the common room, his twin would probably be, at this moment, happily polishing him self instead of getting repaired by Ratchet in the med bay. Mirage needed to find a way to repair the ill feelings the twins may now have against Heidi regardless of whether she was the cause or not.

A few moments earlier Mirage had managed to convince Sideswipe to accompany him outside the Ark to assist Prowl in some parameter checks. This also gave Mirage the opportunity to fulfill Prime's request to talk with Sides about Sunstreaker and allow him a chance to apologize for what had happened.

May sat quietly observing the interactions of the mechs around her. She found it fascinating at how Mirage picked up on Sideswipe wanting to blame Heidi and then how Mirage showed guilt at causing part of this mess. He clearly wanted to apologize to Sideswipe.

May was very intrigued at how the Autobots interrupted emotion or even feelings and acted upon them. She knew they could feel, because Sunstreaker noticeably flinched and sometimes struggled, as Ratchet repaired his outer shell. And Mirage had apparently said something to Sunstreaker that made him feel irritation, causing him to pummel the giant blue mech before Ironhide could subdue him. She decided to test her suspicions further.

She looked up at Jazz. "Do you feel anger?" She asked.

"Y', of course I do," he said. Jazz sat watching Ratchet but was very much aware of the human girl next to him.

"Do you feel happiness?" She asked again.

"Y'," Jazz responded. This time he shot a quick glance at her from the corner of his optic.

"Do you sometimes feel sadness?" she asked.

"Y'." He was wondering what she was getting at. Why the twenty questions?

"What about jealousy?" She was very curious about this one.

Jazz had to think about that one for a moment before answering. "Well, I suppose we can. I don't think I have though, at least not recently." Jazz gave Ratchet a shrug when the medic glanced at him quizzically before returning to his work on Sunstreaker.

May reached over and grabbed one of Ratchets small tools that just so happen to be light enough for her to pick up. Turning towards Jazz's leg she swung the tool, although not to hard, smacking the side of his leg with a loud clink.

"Ow!" He jerked slightly. The sound caught the attention of Ratchet and Sunstreaker who turned to see what had happened.

Casually and with a grin of satisfaction, she said, "And it looks like you can feel pain."

"May, that wasn't very nice," Ratchet scolded. He walked over and proceeded to remove the remaining tools that were within her reach while at the same time grabbing the tool May held. She willing relinquished it to Ratchet now that she had proven her point.

Sunstreaker laughed. He had been listening to her and could see what she was about to do to Jazz but didn't think she'd actually hit him.

"You could've just asked," Jazz said rubbing his leg and looking down at May.

"Sorry Jazz. I just wanted to know for sure that you can feel certain emotions and feelings. How is that you can feel all those emotions I mentioned but not love or attraction?" she questioned him.

Ratchet turned back to Sunstreaker but listened intently on their conversation.

"Well, we can feel love. I think that mechs interpretations of that feelin' might be different than yers," he said, as he looked off at the far wall in thought. She could see he was processing something because his blue visor was flickering.

"How can that be when love can mean so many things to us humans?" she asked. "Maybe we do interrupt it the same on some level."

Jazz tilted his head slightly, the flickering became more intense. "Well, we don't reproduce the way y' do. We don't have any matin' rituals either. So I believe 'sexual' feelin's would be found in your interpretations but not ours."

May's cheeks grew warm, at hearing him say 'sexual' and 'mating ritual'. She looked down avoiding any eye contact with him.

He continued, "…but I guess y' could say I feel 'love' for my comrades and even you."

May's heart jumped to her throat when he expressed that he loved her. Her cheeks were burning with heat as she nearly swooned.

"So I can't say I don't feel love. We jus' don't show physical love the way 'y do," he said, oblivious to May's excited reaction to their conversation. Jazz still had his gaze fixed upon the far wall.

Jazz stopped speaking. His mind raced while he thought of the femmes back home and how he had interacted with them. He thought about what May had just said. It made sense but then it didn't. Was he capable of feeling physical love, or this so called human attraction?

'_How can we feel other emotions, both mental and physical except for those as May described? Maybe we did feel the same feelin's in some situations_.' These thoughts swirled in his mind till he couldn't stop analyzing them. It became difficult for him to process what she had said and he was having trouble finding the answer. He became frustrated.

Suddenly, his vision blurred and static appeared intermittently in his sight. He could feel his fuel lines starting to pump at a higher rate than they should. Becoming worried, Jazz called out for Ratchet to come get May. He was afraid with his instability that he might fall over on her.

Ratchet heard Jazz and could see his optics flashing wildly while his body swayed slightly. He dropped his tools and reached over to grab May just as Jazz fell onto his side, crashing hard down on the table. With his other hand, Ratchet grabbed Jazz's legs to keep him from falling over onto the floor and lifted them up on the table were he had collapsed.

Ratchet set May over next to Sunstreaker. "Ratchet what's happening to him?" She cried out. Sunstreaker sat up on one elbow to get a better look.

Doing a quick scan, Ratchet determined his processes were oscillating at a rate that could cause them to burn up. "It looks like he locked up. He can't go offline because his CPU is clocking to fast."

Ratchet opened up Jazz's chest and reaching in, he pulled a line that forcefully sent Jazz into recharge.

"Ratchet, is he going to be ok?" she said frantically, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

'_Did I do that?'_ she worried to herself.

Ratchet took another reading and saw that he was getting a high energy reading from around Jazz's body. He had noticed it when May arrived but it now appeared to be more distinct; '_could this have been created by May and Jazz's conversation?'_ Ratchet wondered. Jazz's processor readings were far higher than normal. Ratchet felt strongly that it was their conversation but he spared telling May this since she was already worried about Jazz's well being. He didn't want her to blame her self for this. He would have to do more research to determine if this was a new form of energy and how to control it - if that was possible.

---

May sat next to the giant black and white mech's hand while he slept peacefully in recharge on the med bay table. Ratchet had been monitoring Jazz and his processes carefully and everything seemed to be improving.

"May, I'm going to make a run to the rec hall for a quick Energon break. Would you like to come with me?" he asked.

"I appreciate the offer, Ratchet, but I would like to stay here with Jazz." She felt horrible for Jazz and couldn't help but feel it was her fault. She wanted to be there when he woke so she could apologize to him.

Ratchet regarded May for a moment, raising an optic ridge curiously. He knew she had an attachment to his fellow mech and this worried him. How Jazz would handle this situation remained to be seen.

Ratchet obliged May in her request to stay in the med bay with Jazz. "Very well, I'll be back shortly," he said with a smile before leaving the room.

May sat there silently observing all the equipment that was connected to Jazz. It was quiet in the room except for the mechanical hum of the computers and the occasional beep omitted from one of the many monitoring systems.

She turned her head to look at Jazz, his giant form still and silent behind her. She sighed before resting her back up against the side of his arm and drawing her knees up to her chest.

May examined his hand that stretch out past the arm she rested against. She could see how it appeared intricately connected to his arm by a series of smaller parts. She followed the puzzle of connected metal pieces, turning her head from one side of where she sat to the other, and up to his elbow joint. From there she followed the maze of machinery to his shoulder, before resting her gaze on his face.

Quickly glancing toward the door of the med bay, listening for signs of any approaching mechs, she carefully stood and turned to face Jazz. She reached out with her fingers, making contact with the smooth warm steel plating of his arm.

She kept her contact and slowly she walked towards his head, gently trailing her fingers from his forearm, to his bicep, and then to his shoulder where she stopped.

She spied a small crevice in his shoulder where she could place her foot, which would give her the ability to climb up onto his body.

She paused before climbing up and looked over at the side of his face. She judged her height compared to his. She noted that the top of her head reached what would be the top of his nose.

Slowly she reached towards his cheek and brushed it lightly with her fingers. It was soft and smooth. She pressed inward on his cheek, testing the firmness of it, and found there was no give. She tried again, but this time she put the weight of her whole body into the effort, forcing it to depress slightly before resuming its original smooth appearance when she pulled back.

She wanted to get a better look at his face. Feeling brave she placed her right foot in the small grove she had found in his shoulder and lifted her body up high enough to where she could get her knee up on the top of his shoulder. With great effort she lifted her self up further, finding a place to grab onto and pull her self the rest of the way up onto his chest.

Standing up, she turned to look down at his face that was partially covered by his blue visor. She noticed it wasn't glowing like it did when he was awake.

Her eyes followed his nose to his lips. '_It's so strange that they have lips_,' she thought.

Staring at Jazz's lips, those smooth soft lips, her emotions weaved their way around her mind, gaining control. She again glanced behind her at the med bay doors, checking to make sure there wasn't anyone there, before turning back to Jazz.

She stepped closer to his face, trying to judge the distance from the top of his chest to this chin. '_If I'm careful I can reach his face_.' Her heart started pounding with excitement.

With one foot slightly forward, she leaned out and rested her hands on his chin, bracing herself and to keep from falling, she brought her face close to his lips.

Slowly and very gently she bent down and rested her lips against his. Her heart jumped as a blissful love washed over her. '_I'm actually kissing Jazz!_' her mind screamed over and over.

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips a little more firmly against his, as she imagined him kissing her back, her body tingling with feelings she had never felt before.

Suddenly, she heard a new sound in the room that was unlike the hums and occasional bleeps of the computers. This new mechanical hum was much closer to her; it sounded like someone had flipped the on switch to something nearby. Starting out softly the sound grew in volume before resuming at a continuous and very noticeably volume.

She opened her eyes, which were instantly drawn to the brilliant blue glow of Jazz's visor. Startled she tried to pull back but lost her footing on the smooth surface of his chest plate. She turned into a mass of flailing arms and legs as she desperately tried to catch her footing, or else fall off Jazz and the table.

She felt a giant hand cup her from behind, steadying her and helping her regain her footing.

---

He flickered quietly to life, becoming aware of his senses as each process came online.

Jazz lay there, feeling her presences. He felt her, as she touched his arm, sending an odd yet pleasing sensation through his body.

He purposely kept his visor dim, so he wouldn't startle May. Her movements and touches puzzled him and he wanted to see what she was up too. He laid still and quiet, patiently observing her curious behavior.

He felt her light touch on his cheek followed a short time later by a more forceful push. '_What was she doing?_' he wondered, confused by her pushing on his cheek.

He felt her climb up onto his chest and stand up with some effort. He could now see her staring at his face. He was glad he had a visor, because unlike the other mechs, it allowed him to observe a scene in situations like this without anyone knowing he was online.

She walked slowly over to his chin. Leaning forward, she brought herself closer to his face.

'_What…?_'His thought was cut off as she planted a soft kiss on his mouth. She didn't move and eventually closed her eyes pressing her lips more firmly against his.

He knew that this was an affectionate human act that could mean many things including love. With her tender kiss he realized how innocent this small fragile female was, and deep within him, rising up and engulfing his very spark, a strong need to protect her from the brutal injustices of the worlds around them. This experience, which brought these new emotions, made him feel un-easy.

He wanted to say something but if he were to speak at this moment he might cause her to loose her balance. Quietly, he raised his arm, bringing his hand up, just inches behind May, while she stood precariously balanced and locked into some sort of trance.

He then brought himself fully online. He could see her look at him while she still kept her lips on his. It took a moment, but suddenly her eyes grew wide with surprise. He couldn't help but smile at the startled expression that appeared on her face. May stood back quickly in shock, loosing her balance; however, he was prepared and caught her quickly from behind.

After regaining her balance, she stood there looking at him in shock. He could see the warmth in her cheeks as they turned a soft shade of red. She was embarrassed and Jazz found that oddly endearing. He was captivated by her attempt to speak and failing miserably. He had decided to speak first, to help her along in whatever she was trying to say.

"May?" Jazz questioned her.

She stopped, taking a deep breath before responding. "Yes, Jazz?"

"What were y' doin'?" He knew, of course, but couldn't help himself. He enjoyed seeing her squirm with nervousness and he wanted to see what sort of answer she'd come up with.

"I….uh…I was just…," she couldn't bring herself to say it, even though she had been caught in the act.

Jazz helped her along by finishing her sentence. "…kissin' me?" he said with a slight chuckle.

His laugh didn't go un-noticed by May and she realized he was playing with her. This only made her blush more knowing that he knew what she had just done.

"Jazz, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I…I wanted to see what it was….like…you know…to kiss you," she said, haltingly. She mentally kicked herself for such a stupid response and wanted nothing more than to climb under a rock and hide.

"No need to apologize," he said in a slightly more serious tone. The thought that, at some point, he was going to break her heart, wriggled its way into his mind._ 'She seems so unwilling to accept our differences both physically and emotionally.'_

His spark ached as he looked into her love struck eyes. Suddenly he realized he could see her feeling in her face more clearly than before. He hadn't realized how easy it was to see it. Now by seeing it he could feel it. He felt he was beginning to understand her. He could see frustration in her face too, frustration at his reluctance to return her affections. She was stubborn and unwilling to give up even when it was obvious she should.

Clearly spending time with her allowed him to be able to learn to read humans better than the other Autobots. At that moment Ratchet came in looking revived.

"Jazz!" he said walking over. "I'm glad to see you online and doing well. You gave us quite a scare."

"I feel great doc," Jazz lifted May off his chest, as he sat up while swinging his legs off the edge of table, bringing himself into a sitting position.

He set May down on the table next to him.

Ratchet proceeded with one last scan. "May, he didn't give you any trouble…did he?"

"Oh no, he was a perfect gentle 'bot," she said with a smile.

"Everything looks fine Jazz," Ratchet said. "You have my permission to leave."

"May," Jazz said, turning towards her. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

Without giving her a chance to answer he reached over and scooped her up before hopping off the table. His feet hit the floor sending thunderous reverberations throughout the room

"Easy Jazz," Ratchet warned him.

"Don't ya' worry doc, I'll take good care of her."

---

Jazz held May carefully in his palm, slightly curling up his fingers to help cradle her more securely.

She still wasn't used to being carried everywhere and would have preferred to walk. But after trying that a few times she realized that her pace was never going to be fast enough to keep up with a mech's lengthy stride. It was like a mouse trying to keep up with an elephant, so she gave in and allowed them to carry her. The mech's also seemed more at ease when they could carry their new human friends.

"Jazz," she ventured, "you aren't upset that I kissed you… are you?"

"Of course not," he said. He paused for a moment before continuing, "its jus' I'm not used t' the way human's show how they care. We haven't had a reason to show this type of feelin' for a very long time." He hesitated from going any further. He needed time to think about how to approach this subject with May.

"Did you have girl mechs on your planet?" she asked innocently.

"We did an' they were called femmes. They weren't as strong as a regular mechs and suffered in our wars because of this." He thought back solemnly of the femmes of the past.

"I'm sorry to hear that," May said sympathetically.

Jazz was interrupted when Ratchet's voice came across his private com link. "Jazz, I've been doing some research and I'd like to try something with May. Do you mind bringing her back tomorrow after she wakes up from her sleep cycle?"

"No problems, Ratchet jus' tell me what 'y need me t' do but let me finish show'in May around," he said. He could see that she was now looking up at him in response to his outward silence.

After spending an hour showing May around, working hard to distract her from asking any more questions about emotions and feelings, he was finally able to contact Ratchet regarding his request.

Ratchet went on to explain his theory of how, through his observations of him and Bee, the human energy field might be affecting the mechs who came in close contact with them. Somehow, mechs became more attuned to the human's emotions and moods. The more attuned the mech became to their human charge, the stronger the energy field became, and in a way aligning with one another. A sort of bonding process, similar to a mech bonding process, seemed to be taking place.

"It gets even more complicated than that because energy fields also have colors which can mean many different things," Ratchet explained. "There are even a few reported incidences of humans being able to read other humans energy fields. It's quite fascinating."

Jazz was becoming overwhelmed again. "Easy doc, just tell me what t' do an' I'll do it." Ratchet could hear he was over loading Jazz, so he told him what to do and how to accomplish it once he came back to the med bay.

---

After a night of doing Ratchet's requested research on romantic boy meets girl type movies, Jazz was prepared for his little experiment.

Jazz brought May to the common room first, while he filled up on some much needed Energon. He was relieved, once again, to see that her questions were related to Cybertronian history which he enjoyed sharing with her. When he had the chance, Jazz claimed he was starting to feel dizzy again and that they should probably head back to the med bay. She readily agreed to go.

As they approached the med bay Ratchet opened up a private com link with Jazz. "I've set up energy sensors throughout the room. Take May in, and I'll leave you two alone for a while."

They entered an empty med bay, where Jazz brought May over to one of the large tables in the center of the room.

"Jazz, where's Ratchet?" For a brief moment she felt he was up to something but quickly dismissed that thought.

"I'm not sure," he said soothingly, looking around before bringing himself down closer to May's level, focusing his optics on her face.

Her heart jumped at his unusual and unexpected move. She froze not sure what he was doing. "Jazz?" she squeaked, barely being able to talk. A sudden rush of emotions swept over her as he moved closer to her face.

Jazz was surprised at how easily this simple move, of him getting close to her, set May's heart rate soaring. He thought he would have to say or do more to get the reaction she was already giving him. He had hoped that all the research he had done, on how to send a human female into a pheromone induced mood, hadn't gone to waste.

"May….there's somethin' I've been want'n t' tell 'y," he said, using a line from one of the movies he had watched the previous night. He decided since he spent time watching all those love stories and finding the right things to say, he might as well not let any of that go to waste. Besides he found that he was enjoying this little experiment.

May's response wasn't words but just a sound. Jazz took that as an acknowledgment that she was listening. She was staring very intently at him. As a matter of fact she wasn't even blinking. '_Curious_,' he thought.

"I think 'yer a very sweet young lady. I like y' an' …," but he wasn't able to finish.

At that moment May's eyes rolled back and closed, as she fell back from her sitting position. He quickly reached out and caught her before she hit the hard surface of the table. He gently laid her back the rest of the way.

"May?" he said, straightening up slightly in surprise.

"Ratchet!" he yelled. Ratchet, who had been patiently standing just outside the med bay came running in.

Ratchet did a quick scan of her vitals. "She just fine," he said, quickly reassuring Jazz. "She passed out….from an overload of sorts. You'll need to be careful," he warned, "it seems you wield a lot of power over her."

Ratchet looked over at the monitor which had been receiving the data from the sensors in the room. "Well Jazz, as we suspected she is producing an energy field, and a very strong one according to the data. Just before she passed out they were off the charts!"

"Ratchet, I'm not sure what I should do?" Jazz said. This confirmed his concerns but now he would have to gently redirect May's affections without hurting her.

Ratchet seemed to be at a loss of what to do as well. "I guess we can just be up front with her." He folded his arms across his chest while shaking his head in mild disbelief. They hadn't encountered anything like this before so he had very little research to go on. He decided he was going to leave it in the hands of Jazz and would be there if he needed any assistance.

Ratchet reached down and gently shook May. "May, wake up. Come on…open your eyes," he said softly, gently coaxing her awake.

May blinked her eyes and let out a breathy moan. "What happened?" She looked up at the two giant mechs standing over her. "Jazz?" she question, looking up at his bright blue visor.

"How y' feelin'?" he questioned back.

"I'm ok." May sat up with the help of Ratchet.

"What's going on?" She looked from Ratchet then to Jazz with a confused look. She felt something wasn't right. "Jazz, you were going to tell me something – weren't you?"

Jazz suddenly felt guilty and looked to Ratchet for help. "May," Ratchet said gently, "I asked Jazz to help me conduct a little experiment on the human energy field. I'm sorry for not telling you but it was important that you didn't know to keep the integrity of the experiment intact." At first she continued to look confused. But slowly her expression changed from confusion to anger.

"You mean to tell me that you told Jazz to act the way he did?" Her piercing stare made Ratchet shift nervously in place.

Ratchet hadn't anticipated this reaction. "Well…yes. I'm very sorry but this was important."

Jazz watched intently, afraid to speak for fear of May directing her anger towards him but he knew that he couldn't let Ratchet continue to field her anger alone.

He interrupted Ratchet. "May, you shouldn't be so hard on Ratchet. He was only trying to help and determine how you are affecting us."

May turned and glared at Jazz. "Easy there," Jazz said quickly, trying to calm her.

"Jazz, I thought you were going to tell me something…important. I…," but she stopped. Suddenly, feeling hurt and, once again, left short of having her desires fulfilled.

Jazz watched her expression change. He reached out and touched her gently. "I'm sorry May." It was all he could say. He knew that this was an opportunity to direct her affections away from him, even though his spark wanted to do just the opposite.

Ratchet made an attempt to redirect the conversation and help Jazz out. "Jazz I think I'll have to find out more on this energy field. I think once I can really understand it I might be able to help you. Well, at least on the merging energy fields."

"It's called an Aura." May solemnly added. She kept her eyes down turned and wanted nothing more than to be alone at this moment. But here she was stuck between two mechs having a conversation about energy fields.

'_Don't they know there are bigger issues here to deal with?_' She thought to herself. It annoyed her that Jazz didn't try to elaborate on what he was doing or say anything else besides 'I'm sorry'. She decided to venture a glance up at him. He looked back at her, tilting his head towards her. She could see and feel how bad he felt.

"Ratchet, I'd like to be alone for awhile. Can I please go to my guest room?" she asked while she looked up at Jazz.

"Sure, May." Ratchet reached out to help her down off the table but Jazz reached out with his hand and stopped him.

"I'll take her," he said as he reached out and scooped up May.

"Put me down, Jazz. I don't want you taking me anywhere right now!" She struggled in protest. Jazz lifted her up off the table and proceeded towards the door.

"I wouldn't jump May. It's a long ways down to the floor," he cautioned her. He could see she was looking for a way out of his palm as she dangled her legs over the side of his hand.

"Jazz, I don't want to talk with you. I'm hurt. Don't you understand that?" she said angrily.

"I do understand. I didn't want 't hurt 'y. I care about 'y May more than you will ever know." He knew it was getting himself back in over his head. He seemed unable to help it.

May stopped struggling. "Why don't you tell me how much you care about me then? I want to know the 'more than you know' part," she folded her arms, while balancing carefully in his hand, and looked up at him.

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere. Jazz held up his free arm as a small radio popped out of subspace.

"Jazz here. What's going on Prowl?" he asked.

"We have a disturbance out on the eastern edge of the parameter. I'd like you to come and take a look at this," he said with urgency in his voice.

"I'll be right there, Prowl." Jazz was all too thankful for this distraction and opportunity to avoid this conversation till a later time.

"You heard him May. We will have to finish this conversation when I get back." He quickly set May down near the entrance to the guest quarters.

But before leaving he knelt down in front of May and gently touched her cheek. "May, please don't be angry with me." He was so damn charming, how could she remain angry at him. It just made her more determined than ever to go after him.

---

Ratchet would soon be able to test his theory on the human Aura further with the help of the twins. They couldn't be more un-touched by the human's energy field. It would be interesting to see how drastic they changed in the presence of Heidi. At least he would hope and expect to see a change, especially after seeing its effects on Jazz and Bumblebee.

Ratchet knew that Heidi was out with Ironhide again and decided that he would have to convince Heidi to give the twins a second chance. It may be difficult, considering what had happened the previous day.

Ratchet opened a com link to Ironhide. "Ratchet to Ironhide?"

"Yes, Ratchet. What's goin' on?" responded Ironhide. He seemed to be in a cheery mood. At least Heidi was helping someone at the moment.

"Ironhide, do you think you can convince Heidi to re-consider spending some time with twins?" he questioned. "I realize her first impression of them frightened her but I think it would still be good for those two."

There was a pause before Ironhide responded. "It would more like me trying to convince Sunny to spend time with Heidi," he corrected before continuing. "But Sideswipe would be ok with hangin' out with her. If they do interact, maybe sending the twins out one at a time with Heidi would be best instead of sending the three of them out together."

That suggestion made Ratchet wary but it made sense. Sunstreaker would be forced to take responsibility for her safety while allowing him to deal with her one on one without the interference of other restless Autobots.

"Very well, I think we should try that. We'll start with Sunny first. Bring him down to the med bay tomorrow morning and we'll re-acquaint them."

---


	10. Joy Ride

**Disclaimer**: _'Transformers' belongs to Hasbro, Paramount and various other companies – characters from the film or any related merchandise do not belong to me and I am making no money out of this fiction from the characters or plot. Any original characters and ideas do belong to me and require permission to use elsewhere._

**Rating: **T

**Author's Note: **Sorry this is so short. I'm loaded down with work and had to get this out to get it off my mind. I hate rushing chapters out and, although I started this one a month ago, I could probably work on it for another week or so. But off it goes. Hopefully I've weeded out all the errors but if you see any, just let me know.

--

"**Joy Ride"**

--

Early the next morning Ironhide sat in the training room monitoring the twins sparring practice. Although, the Autobots were far from the war at home, they still kept up their fighting skills with regular training. Jazz and Ironhide would switch off in training the twins. Where Ironhide taught them to use their firepower and fighting skills, Jazz taught them the fine art of sabotage. Of course, some Autobots would argue that teaching the twins sabotage had not been a good thing.

In the center of the ring one twin danced around the other, throwing cybertronian expletives in an attempt to provoke an angry punch or swing. Sunstreaker seemed to be slightly better at the creative expletives than that of his more laid back brother Sideswipe.

"Come on you cosmic rust encrusted Studebaker!" Sunstreaker yelled dancing around his red twin, "You can do better than that!"

Sideswipe stopped in his tracks, his arms falling quickly to his side, staring at his twin with a dumbfounded expression.

Sunstreaker continued to dance but noticing Sideswipes reaction, he questioned his brother, "What? Are your energy lines clogged or something? Come on!"

"What the slag is a Studebaker?" Sideswipe finally asked.

Sunstreaker stopped dancing. "A Studebaker is a very ugly human made vehicle."

Ironhide was impressed that Sunstreaker even knew of such a machine. "Sunny, how did you discover a Studebaker?" Ironhide questioned curiously.

"I came across a picture of it in a car magazine James left lying around. It was full of interesting machines. Of course none of them could compare to my ingenious design and flawless exterior. The human who created the Lamborghini was far more advanced then the rest of his species," said Sunstreaker in a very cavalier voice.

As Sunstreaker sat basking in his own light, Sideswipe swiftly gave him a shove, sending Sunstreaker stumbling backwards across the sparring ring before tripping over the low hanging but large chain draped around the ring. Like a tree toppling in the forest Sunstreaker came crashing down on the hard steel floor. Stunned by what just happened, he lay on his back staring up at the ceiling.

Sideswipe doubled over with laughter. Chuckling to him self, Ironhide walked around to where Sunstreaker lay to see if he had been damaged. He bent over the yellow mech who had the look of shock still on his face.

"Sunny, you alright there big guy?" Ironhide said calmly.

Sunstreaker looked up at Ironhide. "What the slag was that?"

Sunstreaker heard his twin laughing. Ironhide jumped back as Sunstreaker quickly rose to his feet and stormed angrily over to his brother. Sideswipe started to back up at seeing his brother approach and tried to prepare him self for whatever Sunstreaker was about to do to him. But with one quick swing of his right arm and a slide of his left leg, he brought his red twin crashing down on his side. Sideswipe moaned from the pain of landing hard on his arm and side.

"You didn't have to do that you slagger!" Sideswipe said in anger.

"Well, I'd say training went well today," Ironhide said to distract the twins from causing any further damage to one another. Each had an opportunity to take the other by surprise, or at least slightly by surprise, and that made for a nice easy sparring session. Ironhide now had the unfortunate task of having to convince Sunstreaker to go to the med bay and meet up with Heidi. And considering his current mood this wasn't going to be easy.

"Sides why don't you head off to the wash racks, I need to speak with your brother for a bit." Ironhide caught a confused look from Sunstreaker.

"No problem, Hide. See ya later Sunny. Nice match by the way," said Sideswipe without an ounce of resentment in his voice. Sideswipe rarely held grudges and it didn't take long for him to return to his usual cheery self.

Ironhide turned as Sideswipe left the room and faced a still very irritated Sunstreaker.

"Sunny, why don't you accompany me to the med bay and we can have Ratchet look at a few of those scrapes." Ironhide was finding it hard to bring up Heidi.

"I'm fine Hide. It's just a scrape. What did you need to talk to me about?" Sunstreaker said in a hurried tone.

"Look Sunny, I'd like you to take Heidi out for a drive." But before Ironhide could finish Sunstreaker turned and started towards the door.

"No way! I will not carry that disgusting human around for anyone." Sunstreaker said firmly. "Humans are messy, squishy things and I'm not interested in learning to treat them any other way than for what they are."

"Stop Sunny!" Ironhide yelled, swiftly following after him. He stopped Sunstreaker at the door by placing a large red arm across the entrance. Ironhide was far bulker than Sunstreaker and just as tall. Sunstreaker knew he'd have a tough time taking Ironhide down, not to mentioned getting into a lot of trouble with Prime, so he obeyed reluctantly. Instead, he glared at Ironhide.

"Don't even think about it." Ironhide growled. Sunstreaker eased up on his glaring before Ironhided continued. "Listen, this is part of the new training class. We are trying to teach all the Autobots how to interact with different species and how to respect them and their planet. This is important…and it's required." Ironhide kept is voice low as he spoke with authority. "This is especially important because we could be stuck on this planet for a very long time."

"What happens if I refuse?" Sunstreaker ventured to ask.

"You'll be spend'in time in the brig and will be dealt an appropriate punishment." Ironhide said in his slow southern drawl.

"So you're threatening me?" Sunstreaker shot back.

"Yep." Responded Ironhide simply.

Sunstreaker took in air through his intakes before responding. "I'd think spending time with Heidi would be worse than whatever punishment you have planned…but…I suppose the brig would be worse than spending time with Heidi." Sunstreaker thought out loud while weighing his options.

There was a moment of silence as both mechs stood glaring at each other. Sunstreaker finally broke down. "Fine," he sighed, letting out all the air he had drawn in.

"Wise choice my friend." Ironhide said moving his arm out of Sunstreaker's way before giving him a firm slap on the back. Ironhide exhaled quietly himself.

--

Heidi sat nervously in the med bay watching Ratchet putter about organizing his tools and medical equipment. _"Did this 'bot ever get tired?"_ she thought to herself. It seemed to her that Ratchet never stopped moving. Of course at that moment, when the med bay doors opened he stopped.

In walked Ironhide followed by a scowling Sunstreaker. "Oh great, this is going to be fun," Heidi mumbled under her breath. Sunny shot a glare at her as he and Ironhide came to stand in front of her. Heidi tried her best to glare back but Sunstreaker's size alone was intimidating enough.

Ratchet came over to the three. "So Sunny, I take it that your presence here means you have agreed to take Heidi outside the Ark for a drive."

"Is that a question?" Sunny asked cocking his head and giving Ratchet a disdainful look.

"No." Ratchet shot back in a firm tone. "I expect you to treat her kindly and keep her safe. If anything happens to her I'll personally turn you into a toaster."

Sunny seemed to take a moment to process that threat as the others looked on. He glanced between Ironhide and Ratchet before responding.

"What's a toaster?" he asked calmly.

A laugh escaped Heidi's lips before she could bring her hand up and covering her mouth.

But Sunstreaker had heard her and with squinted optics, shot a threatening glare in her direction. "What's your malfunction!" he demanded loudly.

Heidi shook her head and waved her free hand while giving a muffled response from behind the other, "Nothing, nothing is wrong. I just found your response funny. That's all." She still couldn't prevent a smile from spreading across her face.

Sunstreaker stood up straight with a disgusted expression and addressed Ratchet. "Let's get this over with. What do I need to do?"

--

They sped down the open road through the desert; sage brush and the occasional cacti flying by as a blur. The morning sun was still rising up behind the mountains, casting shadows down across the valley below them while creating temporary shade for the local inhabitants.

Heidi sat frozen in the passenger seat of the yellow Lamborghini secured only by her seat belt while she frantically gripped the sides of her seat, hanging on as if her life depended on it. Her mind raced, as she again thought of how she had managed to get herself into this situation and then, why had she agreed to it. Up until now there had been very little if any conversation between her and Sunstreaker. She had no idea what to say or to ask, especially knowing how he felt about her as a human. Instead, she focused on the dashboard in front of her in a desperate attempt to avoid looking up at the swiftly passing scenery.

"Do you mind easing up a bit with your grip, that is starting to hurt," Sunstreaker said, finally breaking the long stretch of silence. Heidi detected irritation in the sound of his very humanoid male voice.

"I wouldn't have to hold on so tight if you weren't going so freakin' fast!" she snapped back.

"Are you serious? I'm only going 120 mph. That's slow where we come from." Sunstreaker came up to a sharp corner maneuvering it with ease but at a speed that made Heidi's head spin and her stomach churn.

"Please Sunny, I don't know how much more of this I can take," she asked pleading with him.

As they rounded another corner and sped up a small hill they passed something that looked very much like a cop car.

"Sunny, I think that was a police car, please you need to slow down," she begged more firmly this time.

Heidi let out a sigh of relief, because at that moment it turned out her continued pleading would not be necessary. Flashing red and blue lights appeared in the rear view mirror - with a sigh of his own - the speeding yellow Autobot reluctantly slowed to a stop along side the road.

"Ok my little organic, work your magic," spoke Sunstreaker in a sickening sweet tone that was very uncharacteristic of what she had be experiencing from him up until now.

"Little organic, is that an attempt to charm me?" she questioned. But cut him off before he could respond, "First off, I'm not your little _organic_ and second, you should have started with the charm a long time ago. Besides, what am I suppose to do?" Heidi said throwing her hands up in frustration.

He barked out his order in a matter-of-fact tone to her, "Just act all cute and nice to the police offer."

But before she could protested he added, "Oh, and make sure you do that 'flirting' thing you human females do to get what you want. That will send his pheromone levels skyrocketing, and he'll let you off with a warning."

Heidi rolled her eyes, "Are you nuts? You were going a 120 miles per hour; that my clueless friend is a felony – I can go to jail and no amount of flirting will get me out of that one!" she yelled, suddenly realizing she was still in the passenger seat. "By the way, you had better release the seat belt because it would be very hard to explain my driving recklessly from your passenger seat."

Sunstreaker released the seat belt so she could slide over.

"Just so you know I am not nuts. I'm made of a mixture of polymer and steel," he said with an air of superiority.

"Right, whatever," Heidi said with a sigh.

The police officer finally caught up to the yellow Lamborghini and pulled off the road behind it. Picking up the radio the officer flipped on the intercom system so the driver in front could receive orders.

Heidi sat nervously waiting for whatever was to happen next. She nearly jumped out of her seat when a female's voice blasted out at them from behind.

"Driver, put your hands out the window where I can see them," the officer demanded.

"Oh shit!" whispered Heidi frantically, "You've really done it now. It's a female cop! You idiot machine, I hate you! You had better get your little government friends and the Autobots to get me out of this one!"

Heidi sent a swift kick to the underside of the dash board, as she reached out the driver's side window showing the officer both her hands. The officer then requested she exit the car, which Heidi did, and to lay face down on the ground next to the vehicle, placing her arms stretched out on either side of her. Heidi complied willingly all while wondering how in the world she was supposed to get Sunstreaker and herself out of this mess.

Luckily, Sunstreaker had decided to bust his way out the only way he knew how. With a winding of gears and scraping steel he transformed from a yellow Lamborghini to his bipedal mode – that of a giant 22 foot robot. He stood, sun gleaming off his bright yellow exterior, looking down at the stunned cop as she looked up, mouth open wide, in complete horror.

"I suggest you get in your car and head in the opposite direction," commanded Sunstreaker to the officer.

The officer required very little convincing. She practically fell into her car and quickly backed up in an uneven reverse. Without stopping she applied the breaks, forcing her car into a spin so it faced in the opposite direction. Then pushing the gas pedal down hard, the cop spun her tires, sending rock and debris flying towards Sunstreaker as she roared off into the distance. All was quiet as giant robot stared off in the direction of the cop's speedy retreat.

"Whew, that was close," said Sunstreaker, glancing down at Heidi who slowly stood up and brushed herself off. "I'll have to notify our government friends that I've been spotted. They'll need to do that mind erase thingy on that one."

Sunstreaker sighed before transforming back into his Lamborghini form. He opened the passenger side door so Heidi could climb back in. Once she was settled he eased the seat belts around her and pulled back onto the rode.

Heidi took a few moments to compose her self, folding her arms across her chest, before speaking through gritted teeth. "You are in trouble."

"Ah, don't worry. I'll just get a slap on the hand and that's about it. It's not like I destroyed a building or anything of that nature," he said unconcerned..

"You know you are such an ass," Heidi muttered.

Sunstreaker heard what she had said but kept quiet – deciding that saying anything else would only aggravate the female further. He could tell by her vitals that she was still very agitated. So he chose to drive at a speed that would be more expectable to her and that of the human authorities who monitored this stretch of road.

"Do you not know what kindness is?" Heidi asked when she didn't get a response from her last comment.

"Of course I do. I was kind enough to take you out for this joy ride. And, I kindly sat their quietly while the police officer made you get out of the car and lie on the road," he responded in an incredulous tone indicating that she had asked a ridiculous question.

He quietly pondered his situation with this human. He could see that, again, he had hurt her with his behavior. But what he had been keeping from everyone was that he had been acting this way on purpose. He had intentionally been rude to Heidi in an attempt to keep him from getting to know her and her wanting to know him. The more time he spent with her the more he found that he could like her, although he did find her squishy exterior a bit odd.

During the Cybertronian war he had lost many fellow Autobots and his spark ached at the thought of their memories. If he ended up caring about humans then that would give him more to worry about loosing. The fact that humans seemed so fragile made him nervous. They could easily be hurt or destroyed if the Decepticons ever decided to rise up and conquer earth.

Then, according to Ratchet, there was the fact that emotions were felt differently between humans and Autobots. The way Autobots felt caring was, apparently, felt as love by some humans. That was another thing he didn't want to deal with.

Poor Jazz had a human female who had fallen in love with him. Didn't that female see the very obvious differences between her and Jazz? Of course, Jazz continued to lead the pathetic female along. Heidi's movements lifted Sunstreaker from of his thoughts.

Although, the sun shone bright, the air was cool and comfortable. A blanket of green coated the desert floor. The sage brush and Cactuses became sparse as they approached a more barren part of the desert.

It wasn't long before Heidi spoke up again, "Sunny, I have to go to the bathroom."

Hearing her request, Sunstreaker skidded to an abrupt stop. Heidi was thrown against her seat belt as it locked into place.

"You didn't have to do that!" She shouted in surprise.

"Well, the last time I didn't stop I nearly paid the price. Humans don't mess around; when you say you have to go … you really mean you have to go." He released the seat belt and opened the door for her. But Heidi hesitated.

"Come on, get out and do your thing," Sunstreaker urged impatiently.

"We are in the middle of a desert and in case you hadn't noticed there is next to nothing as far as bushes go," she retorted.

"Do you need bushes to relieve yourself?" he questioned.

"Uh – yes – for privacy." she stated. She could feel her face warming from embarrassment.

"Trust me, I won't look and I don't think you have to worry about anything else looking either. Like you said there's nothing out here," he assured her.

"How do I know you won't look," she said.

Without warning Heidi found herself un-ceremoniously dumped on the road as Sunstreaker transformed into his robot form.

Despite being annoyed and wanting nothing more than to be as far away from this robot as possible – she still could not get over how amazing it was when he transformed. Sunstreaker stood for a moment, looking down at her, before making a show of turning around and facing in the opposite direction.

"Is that better for you?" he asked.

"Yes," she said after a brief pause.

She then turned and headed off into the desert to find anything that might give her an ounce of privacy. She decided against going to far from her protector, fearing that she might encounter a scorpion or some other unsafe or disgusting desert dweller. She found the largest shrub she could find - which wasn't much - before going about doing her business.

Feeling much better, she reached down for her pants but just as she was about to pull them up, a hissing and rattling sound filled her ears. She stopped cold trying to focus on where the sound was coming from.

"Oh no, this is not good." Heidi whispered to her self.

She knew it was a snake but couldn't be sure where or how close it was to her. Her heart began to beat furiously, as she turned her head slowly to look behind her; and there, not far from her was a large brown, very angry looking snake. Its head was raised in striking position. She quickly judged the distance between her and the snake. It looked as though she might have a chance to make a break for it. As quick as she could, she made an attempt to hike up her pants but only succeeded in grabbing her underwear. She fell forward with a scream; her attempt to run thwarted by the jeans around her ankles.

The snake slithered forward before rising up to strike. With all its force the snake launched its attack toward her exposed leg, but instead of sinking its fangs into soft flesh it hit the impenetrable surface of a robots finger. With one swift movement, Sunstreaker picked up the tiny snake and flung it off into the distance.

Heidi lay there breathing heavily from the rush of adrenaline before looking up at Sunstreaker. Slowly her cheeks turned a soft shade of red as she realized her currant state of undress.

The giant robot shifted his stance into a more relaxed pose, folding his arms across his chest plates while cocking his head at an angle to look down at her with an obvious smirk.

"Well…I guess this bring new meaning to that human saying 'Caught with your pants down'," he said with a chuckle.

Heidi rolled her eyes again. '_This guy is just full of all sorts of funny_,' she thought sarcastically to herself as she stood up. She had scraped her knees and was covered with a thin layer dust. Tenderly she hiked her jeans up over her wounds.

Sunstreaker noticed her hesitation as she pulled up her human coverings. "Are you damaged?"

"No. I'm fine," she said. The last thing she needed was Ratchet getting upset over a few minor scratches and blaming Sunstreaker for it.

Sunstreaker walked back to the road and transformed. He opened the door for Heidi as she carefully climbed in. Sunstreaker waited till she was settled before speaking.

"Aren't you going to thank me for saving you?" Sunstreaker question haughtily.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Alright then, let's continue this joy ride!" He flipped into high gear and with a screech of spinning tires; they sped off down the open road.


	11. The Mission

Heidi lay on her side, curled up in pain

**Disclaimer**: _'Transformers' belongs to Hasbro, Paramount and various other companies – characters from the film or any related merchandise do not belong to me and I am making no money out of this fiction from the characters or plot. Any original characters and ideas do belong to me and require permission to use elsewhere._

**Rating: **T

**Author Notes**: Sorry this is a short chapter but I had to break this up otherwise it would have been a super long chapter. Next Chapter will be interesting too. Well, I don't know what to say, except that I love writing this story. I get to break all the rules with this one. Not that I don't do that in my other story but this one I have a little more freedom. I hope you enjoy another trip from my twisted mind. I do try and keep it mellow but part of me wants to take it over the edge. But then again, it would be too tame for the adult FF site. Read and Review. Enjoy.

* * *

"**The Mission"**

* * *

Sunstreaker pulled up to the Ark, exhausted from the drive. A thin layer of dust coated his yellow body, making him itch in anticipation of a desperately needed cleaning. Heidi, who was equally as dirty, had fallen asleep in the passenger seat with no signs of waking. He didn't blame her; he had put her through a lot. He decided to skip stopping at the med bay and head directly for the hot springs.

Hound had found the hot springs not to long after the Autobots had awakened. With a little ingenuity the Autobots created a small lake deep enough for any mech to wade into, allowing them to clean the smaller hard to reach crevices on their bodies.

Sunstreaker pulled up to the empty hot springs and stopped.

"Heidi, wake up," he prodded.

Heidi stirred before slowly opening her eyes. "Where are we?" she questioned, looking out at the small lake.

"I figured we'd both need a good cleaning after our outing and so I thought I'd stop here first," he said.

"Where is _here_?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We are just outside the Ark, at our own personal hot springs. You know, that naturally occurring warm water bubbling up from your glorious earth," he said, trying to make it so tempting that she'd hurry up and get out.

"Wow, that does sound nice," Heidi said, sitting up and eyeing the small lake. "But I don't have anything to wear."

"Well, if it sounds nice then get out and just get in. I'll turn my back till you are in the lake. Now, let's go so I can get clean," he said. He gave himself a shake to make his point.

"Right," Heidi said, annoyed. She got out and stretched as Sunstreaker transformed.

"You are so tactful with your demands," she added sarcastically while watching Sunstreaker lumber off towards the water.

Heidi stood for a moment, contemplating whether to swim in her underwear or not. She felt hot and sticky. Her clothes were covered in dirt from being forced to lie on a dirty road and from her fall in the sand. How could she not want to take advantage of this opportunity?

After Heidi pealed off her jeans, she bent down to examine her scratched knees, covered with smears of dried blood. Yup, she definitely needed a good soaking. She stood up and lifted off her shirt and walked towards the water's edge after Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker opened a com link and called for Prowl, letting him know they were down at the hot spring rinsing off.

"And I assume Heidi is in excellent condition…right?" Prowl questioned suspiciously.

"Of course, she's just a little dusty. But after a good cleaning she'll be as good a new," Sunstreaker responded, shaking his head at Prowl's ridiculous assumption.

Ratchet voice's cut in across the com link. "I'm glad to hear, Sunny, that Heidi is in excellent condition. I'm sending May down with a towel, for her," he said, his light mood shining through, much to the relief of Sunstreaker.

Heidi watched Sunstreaker wade in creating a large wake behind him. Little waves lapped at her feet inviting her in. She followed in behind, the warm water instantly soothing her tired muscles. She let out an audible sigh of pleasure.

Sunstreaker, who was getting settling up against the back of the lake, were the cliffs rose up high along the mountain, looked up startled.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Fine," she said laughing. "This feels sooo good."

Sunstreaker gave her a strange look, before relaxing himself. He continued, however, to observe her with curiosity.

May arrived in a golf cart, stopping several feet from the lakes edge. She sat in the cart with a surprised expression as she watched Heidi swimming half naked in front of Sunstreaker. Stepping out, she walked down to the water, the wind blowing lightly at the hem of her dress.

"Come on, May!" Heidi urged from the middle of the lake. "It feels great, you have to get in!"

"But I have nothing to wear!" May yelled back.

"Do you humans always need something to wear when you do something new?" yelled Sunstreaker, from the back of the lake.

"Sunny, it's a girl thing. You wouldn't understand," May said defensively.

"Ah don't worry about it," Heidi said. "It's just Sunstreaker and we both know he doesn't care," Heidi said, trying to put May's fears to rest.

May had always been a modest girl. If it weren't for Sunstreaker, over at the far end of the lake, eyeing her curiously, she'd probably consider jumping in.

"No thanks, I'll just wait for you to finish," May said to Heidi.

"Suit yourself. But you're missing out!" Heidi said before giving up and leaning back into the water.

May stood at the water's edge watching the little waves created by the lakes two occupants. Sunlight glittered in her eyes as it reflected off the lakes rough surface. The longer she stood there the more she wanted to get in but her modesty kept a strong hold on her.

* * *

Jazz watched from a distance as Heidi tried to coax May into the water. He was surprised that she didn't try very hard and quickly gave up.

Jazz continued to watch, leaning up against a giant fir tree with his arms folded across his chest. He could sense May struggling with her internal thoughts as to whether she should go in or not. He knew she wanted to go in, he could feel it. Maybe he could help her, just a little.

He noticed she was wearing a dress.

'_That shouldn't be too difficult to get off_,' he thought quietly to himself.

He contemplated the consequences of what he was about to do, and decided they couldn't be all that bad. Without a second thought, he swiftly walked forward. With one fell swoop he reached down and hooked his fingers under the hem of her dress while using his thumbs to push her arms skyward, lifting her dress off with ease.

May stood, slightly dazed, trying to figure out what had just happened. She glanced down at her nearly naked body. Only her bra and underwear remained. Heidi quickly looked up at her stunned cousin, anticipating an angry fit of epic proportions.

But when May remained motionless and stunned, Jazz scooped her up and waded out into the lake. This produced a reaction, and a loud one at that! A colorful explosion of explicative's spilled from her mouth which was directed smartly at Jazz.

"What are you doing?" She screamed, at the smiling black and white mech, as she frantically tried to cover herself by crossing her arms over her body.

"We're goin' swimmin'. Y' know how t' swim, right?" Jazz asked, chuckling loudly.

"Nice one Jazz!" yelled Sunstreaker with a grin on his face, thoroughly enjoying the scene playing out before him.

"Are you crazy, I'm naked!" May screamed.

"Aw don't 'ya worry about that. It's not like we 'r a bunch of human males, so you shouldn't be concerned," Jazz said calmly. Of course he knew that wouldn't matter to her but he felt down playing it would be best.

"You are still male to me!" she said, her face shining a bright red.

Jazz carefully eased May into the water, submerging her up to her shoulders. She became quiet and stopped fighting him.

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Jazz asked, with a smile of satisfaction.

May's tension melted away as the warm water washed over her. Once she overcame the shock of having her clothes removed so un-expectantly, she conceded that maybe her modesty was a bit ridiculous.

"Besides," Jazz added, "It's not like I haven't seen you naked already."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked tensely. May caught herself holding her breath at the mention of him seeing her naked.

"The night we brought you back, Ratchet had to cut all your clothes off to warm you back up. At least your "important" parts are covered up this time," he added, knowing full well what he was doing. He couldn't help himself. He found her modesty endearing.

"My "important parts", how do you know what they are called?" she was getting sidetracked but his term for her private parts threw her off.

"Remember we are machines, and we learn quickly. We also have access to a network of information regarding your species, right down to the smallest detail," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh…?" she responded. "I can't believe you saw me naked." She said, averting her gaze from him.

"Don't worry May," Jazz said, "It was my first time seein' a human without any coverin's. Humans have…interesting…bodies. I can't imagine what it would be like t' be… soft all over."

May's face grew warm, still growing brighter than ever. "Oh god," she mumbled to herself before pushing off Jazz's hand and swimming over to Heidi. Heidi gave May a smirk.

"Don't you dare open your mouth," May said, irritably to Heidi.

May felt exposed with no place to hide and she wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock and hide. Jazz had seen more of her than she'd care to have share, sort of. The thought, in a strange and slightly uncomfortable way, excited her. She tipped her head back into the water before turning and diving down below the surface. She swam over to Jazz and broke the surface near his body. Treading water lightly, she made her way over to his arm which he lifted slightly for her to sit on.

"Just couldn't get enough of me, could 'ya?" he added.

His comment sent ticklish little shivers through her body. "Guess not," she conceded, leaning back against the warm metal of his body before closing her eyes and enjoying the moment.

Heidi shook her head at the sight of May lusting over Jazz. She really needed to have a talk with that girl. Clearly, her brain wasn't working properly. The heavy gaze of Sunstreaker drew Heidi out of her thoughts. She turned to look at the now gleaming yellow mech, who sat staring back with a smirk.

"What?" she asked.

"That's just strange," Sunstreaker said, shaking his head.

Heidi only half agreed with Sunstreaker. She understood May's attraction to Jazz. He had a charisma about it that even pulled her in at times. But to spite Sunstreaker she openly expressed her disagreement.

"I don't think it's strange. I think it's sweet," she said. "Clearly, Jazz finds an attraction there, or he wouldn't have let it continue." Jazz smiled at Heidi in agreement.

May opened her eyes and sat back up. Having Jazz and hers interactions discussed opening and as if they weren't here, made her feel uncomfortable. Especially, when she was still trying to get him to express his love to her, in the way she so desperately desired.

Sunstreaker snorted loudly, startling both girls. "I could never be attracted to a human."

"Why not?" Heidi asked, feeling slightly hurt. She didn't know why she felt hurt. It's not like she should care what Sunstreaker thought of her.

"Because they are squishy and weird looking," Sunstreaker said, in a matter of fact tone.

Heidi hesitated before nervously asking, "So you think I'm…ugly?" She held her breath in anticipation of his response.

"The only way I'd be attracted to you is if you grew 20 more feet and slapped on some really shiny metal. And even then, I might still not be attracted to you," Sunstreaker said.

The hurt expression on Heidi's face was evident. Jazz quickly sat up while gently lifting May up out of the water. The cool air assaulted her bare skin causing her to shiver from the sudden change in temperature. Jazz waded over to Heidi. He placed his hand beneath her to give her a place to sit in the warm water. He submerged May back into the warm water.

"I want to leave," Heidi said, choking back tears.

"We can do that," said May sympathetically.

"What?" Sunstreaker said, confused by Heidi's reaction. "What did I say?"

"Sunny, meet me in the training room in 20 minutes. We have some educat'n to do," commanded Jazz. "Y' girls ready?" Jazz asked before lifting them back into the cool air. Both girls nodded in agreement.

"Hang on. I'll just take y' to your rooms myself," he said gently, as he stepped out of the lake carrying the two girls.

Jazz set May and Heidi down on the shore so they could gather their clothes before heading back into the Ark.

Sunstreaker sat silently, mulling over the conversation, trying to find out where he had gone wrong. He didn't mean to imply that Heidi was "ugly." He simply meant that she was far more fragile than what he cared for. As she swam he had been inspecting her frame and her "soft exterior". Her frame, he had to admit, was quite nice in form. He shook the thought from his neural circuitry. 'No way am I fallen for a human,' he thought to himself.

* * *

Heidi lay on her side, curled up in pain. She pulled the covered up to her chin as an agonizing moan escaped from her lips.

"May, I need some pads or something. I know aunt flow will be here any minute and I'm freaking out." Heidi looked over at May with worry.

May sympathized but secretly she was glad that Heidi's time of the month was coming first. Now she could see what she'd be in for – or not – after Heidi paves the way.

"Why don't you ask Ratchet for some?" May responded.

"May, are you crazy? I'm not going to ask a giant robot for some tampons!" Heidi said in exasperation.

May shrugged her shoulders. "Ratchet did say if we needed anything to just ask."

"I don't think that's what Ratchet had in mind when he said that, May," Heidi said, who was beside her self with frustration.

She couldn't bring herself to ask Ratchet for what she needed. She felt embarrassed and god knows what sort of questions her request would illicit. She shuddered at the thought. Heidi wasn't sure how much these robots knew about the human race and wasn't sure she wanted to know either. There had to be another way. She had to convince May to make a run to the nearest town.

"May, is there anyway you can convince one of the Autobot to take you into town?" Heidi groaned.

May's stomach sunk. _'Oh god, she's going make me do it. I might as well be on my period too._' She swallowed hard at what was to come.

"Heidi, you know they are going to ask questions. It's protocol," May said nervously.

"Well, lie then, do whatever you have to do. Please," Heidi begged.

May sighed and looked at Heidi with displeasure. "You know I can't do that. They have been good to us and they are all about integrity and honestly. I'd break their trust."

"If there was a way to find a car around her that didn't have a mind of its own," Heidi thought out loud, completely ignoring May's response.

Heidi perked up for a moment. "What about James's golf cart?"

May rolled her eyes. "Funny. How the hell am I suppose to get anywhere in a golf cart? For one, I'm not sure where we are, except that we are in the middle of no where, and two, a golf cart tops out at…what… 35 mph….depending on the golf cart. That will get me no where fast. Oh and imagine me trying to explain why I borrowed the golf car." May laughed at Heidi's absurd and desperate thought.

Heidi was undeterred. "Wait, May there is a way. James does have a truck parked here. I've seen it along with some other vehicles. You can take one of those." Heidi said with renewed hope.

"Fine, but how do I get one, and once I have one, how do I figure out where I am?" May had to be quick to stamp out this whole vehicle idea.

"I have no idea. But pleeaasse try," Heidi pleaded.

May knew she was about to get into trouble and, as usual, Heidi was the instigator. Heidi had always been persuasive and May buckled easily under her pressure. She decided she'd try.

"Fine, I don't know how but I'll find a way." May said, reluctantly.

She left Heidi alone in the guest quarters and walked out into the large hall. She knew the Ark well enough now, so finding the vehicles would be the easy part.

She passed a couple of Autobots, who glanced at her curiously, as she strode down the corridor. She greeted them with the most cheery, innocent smile that she could muster up. Luckily, they were on their way to somewhere important and didn't stop to question her.

May came to a large open doorway. She paused in front of it and glanced out. She could see a truck and two large black sedan type cars parked together. She did a quick check to make sure she was alone before walking out towards the cars, into the warm sunlight. She scanned the area for an exit, and discovered a gravel road leading out along side the Ark and into the forest.

'_Strange, this doesn't seem all that secure to me?'_ she thought to herself.

It seemed that anyone could just drive up the road and enter the Ark as easily as she was about to leave it. May had to laugh to herself at their ignorance. Not only did they have a road leading up to the Ark but anyone could see the ship above the tree line or from a plane flying overhead. She made a mental note to bring this up to Prime upon her return. She was sure they'd want to know that their security was weak.

The lack of security boosted May's confidence in her little mission, and she was relieved at the thought of this being, not only an easy trip but a quick trip too. She became even more ecstatic to find that all three vehicles had the keys in their ignitions. She couldn't believe her luck!

She chose one of the black sedans, since she had never been keen on driving large trucks. Slipping into the driver's seat, she started the car. Putting it into reverse she slowly backed up to turn around before taking off down the open road.

The gravel road eventually turned to pavement much to May's relief. She still had no idea where she was going but all she knew was she was stopping at the first gas station she found. They had to have what she was looking for.

* * *

Prowl, Mirage and Red Alert sat at Teletraan 1 briefing Optimus Prime on the latest negotiations with earth's head leaders, when the parameter alarm was set off. All four Autobots looked up at the screen as sky spy came on to show what had caused the breach.

They all watch silently in disbelief, as May walked out to one of their government issued vehicles, got in and proceeded to drive off.

"What's May doing?" Optimus Prime questioned.

"I have no idea. Doesn't she know she isn't supposed to leave like that?" Prowl added.

Mirage shook his head. "Prime, I thought you told those girls they couldn't leave without an escort?"

"I did, Mirage. I'm just as puzzled as you are as to what May is up to," Prime said, with the wave of his hand. "Red Alert can you track her?" he asked.

"Way ahead of you Prime. Should we send some one out after her?" Red Alert asked. He stopped typing in coordinates long enough to glance at Prime for a response.

"Yes, Prowl I'd like you to go out after her. But hang back and just make sure she is safe. I'd like to see what she is up to," Prime requested, before adding, "I'd also like to teach her a little lesson."

"No problem Prime," responded Prowl. The black and white mech transformed before taking off to catch up with May.

"Prime, are you going to tell Jazz about this?" asked Red Alert. "He would want to know if May is in any danger…or has caused any trouble."

"I'll tell him after he's finished the training session with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe," Prime said.

The three Autobots turned to watch the scene play out before them.

* * *

May had been driving around for what seemed like hours and as she did so the more scared she became. Her confidence had crumbled hours ago and she was beyond frustrated.

"They are going to kill me," she mumbled to herself as she came to another stop sign.

She turned left down yet another road that looked just like the last one. She swore to herself. This road looked familiar, like she had been down this very same road five minutes ago. It was like she was driving in circles.

All at once her emotions converged and she broke into a combination of hysterical laughter and wrenching sobs. She couldn't take this being lost any longer. She had been gone at least six hours; someone had to know she was missing by now.

It seemed the more lost she became, the more guilt she felt for stealing the car and leaving without saying anything. After all, Prime had told her not to venture out without an escort. She was paying the price for not listening, that much she admitted, and now she was completely lost with no idea where in the world, literally, she was. To make matters worse, she had no way of contacting the Autobots to let them know what she had done. How would they find her? Her thoughts began to change from guilt to fear.

'_What if I starve to death?'_ she thought fearfully to herself. _'I don't even have any water which reminds me, I'm thirsty!'_

"I'm gonna die," she cried in a panic.

She thought of Jazz. Would she ever see him again? She should have told him flat out how she really felt.

'_If I survive this, I'm going to tell him,'_ she promised herself.

Without warning her car began to choke and sputter.

"No, No, No," she yelled, pounding on the steering wheel and crying harder.

The sputtering became more frequent and eventually the engine went silent. The car continued to roll forward silently before May conceded to defeat. She pressed on the brakes, stopping the car in the middle of the road.

She rested her head against the steering wheel and continued to cry uncontrollable. Her session of emotional cleansing was interrupted by a loud tapping on the driver's side window. Startled, she turned her red swollen eyes in the direction of the tapping. Two giant metal legs were all she could see and for a moment her heart skipped a beat. Those legs very closely resembled those of Jazz. But after she had rolled down the window and leaned out to get a better look, she realized it was Prowl. And a very unhappy looking Prowl. She swallowed her pride and opened the car door, stepping out into Prowls looming shadow.

"Prowl!" she exclaimed, half pretending she was glad to see him. "Thank god, I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'm sure you are," he said flatly, keeping his stern expression fixed on May.

Prowl had decided to let his presence be known after she ran out of gas. He had waited a few moments longer after that, to make sure she suffered just a little bit more. This way she'd think twice about pulling a stunt like this in the future. He stared down at her glistening wet face.

"I'm sorry, Prowl. But I can explain," she said quickly.

"As I'd expect you will," he said, with displeasure in his voice.

His emotionless responses were very unnerving to May, and she burst into another crying fit. The guilt was unbearable. Prowl stood patiently waiting for her to finish.

"I know I did a bad thing but please don't be mad," she begged. She hiccupped before adding, "Heidi made me do it!"

Prowl just shook his head. "It's not right, May to place blame for your actions on someone else. But we will discuss this with her as well."

Prowl turned and transformed. He pulled up to May, who had stopped crying, and opened his passenger side door.

"Get in," he commanded calmly.

May obeyed as she wiped the tears from her cheeks before solemnly sliding in to the seat. She had no idea what she was in for or how angry Optimus Prime would be. Was he capable of anger? She hoped not. He didn't seem like he was. The thought of explaining what her real motive was for this trip freaked her out. And Heidi would be pissed but nothing was going to compare to the embarrassment of having to explain tampons to a couple of giant robots. In her opinion, Heidi brought this upon herself.

* * *


	12. Normal Human State

**Disclaimer**: _'Transformers' belongs to Hasbro, Paramount and various other companies – characters from the film or any related merchandise do not belong to me and I am making no money out of this fiction from the characters or plot. Any original characters and ideas do belong to me and require permission to use elsewhere._

**Rating: T** – Ok folks just a warning that this chapter and the next will be extremely sexually suggestive. I didn't up the rating because I don't think it's that bad but if anyone says otherwise I'll change it. So if that offends you then read no further.

**Author Notes**: Art will be available on my website to accompany this story. Please, Please, Please write a review. Love it? Hate it? Want more or less of something? Let me know what you think. Thanks.

* * *

"**Normal Human State"**

* * *

Heidi lay curled up under the covers, wishing more than anything to be back in the comfort of her own home. That is where she'd have all the necessary items needed to make it through the next five days. Waves of pain radiated through her lower abdomen and felt as though her insides were being twisted into knots.

Sunstreaker, feeling bad for what he had said to Heidi, decided to pay her a visit and do something he wasn't use to doing – apologizing. He stood for a moment at the entrance to the guest quarters, Ratchet had said the girls where in here, and knocked quietly. When he didn't receive a response he tapped a little harder but still no response. Finally he gave up knocking and walked in. Never having been in the guest quarters before, he stopped just inside the door and scanned the layout of the room. There weren't any obvious signs of the girls being in the room, but as he moved further in, his bio sensors picked up a heat signature in the far corner on one of the beds. He walked over to the bed and knelt down.

"Hello," he said softly. He didn't want to startle who ever it was.

When he didn't receive a response he asked again. "Hello there," he said, a little louder this time while gently prodding at the figure beneath the covers with his finger.

"Stop it, Sunny!" Heidi moaned. "Go away. I don't want to talk to you."

Sunstreaker detected anger in her voice. But he wasn't going to give up. He was determined let her know he was sorry.

"Heidi, I just wanted to apologize for what I had said earlier," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that and … I didn't mean what I said."

Heidi let out a moan of pain which caught Sunstreakers attention. Worriedly, he pinched the covers to pull them off but was met with resistance.

"Go away!" She cried pulling back. "Get out of here. We'll talk later. Just leave, NOW!"

"What is wrong with you!" snapped Sunstreaker irritably, his quiet apologetic demeanor melting away before he could stop himself.

"I don't feel good! Now get lost." She snapped back with a hiccup.

Sunstreaker became alarmed. He could tell from her tone that she was in pain and he could have sworn she was crying. Of course, he didn't know for sure she was crying due to his lack of experience with humans, but if he could see her face he'd know for sure. He pinched the covers again and yanked them back hard and quick, giving Heidi very little chance to fight back.

She screamed before huddling into a tighter ball. "Stop it! I mean it - go away!" she yelled as loud as she could.

Sunstreaker jumped back from the painful assault on his audio receptors. He scanned her and found her heart rate and temperature elevated above normal levels.

"That's it, I'm taking you to Ratchet!" he yelled back. Without warning he scooped her up. Then stood and left the room, heading towards the med bay as fast as he could without jarring her injured body.

She didn't go willingly and yelled all sorts of colorful words at him as he strode down the hall, catching the attention of several passing Autobots.

He burst into the med bay yelling for Ratchet.

"Slow down Sunny, what's going on?" Ratchet asked trying to calm the frantic yellow mech.

"Something is wrong with Heidi," Sunstreaker responded frantically. "Her heart rate and temperature are elevated. Isn't that suppose to be bad?"

Ratchet glanced down at Heidi, who glared back angrily with bleary eyes. She did look a bit pale.

"Set her down over here," Ratchet directed.

"I'm fine Ratchet. I'd be even better if I was back in my bed, and Sunstreaker was somewhere else," Heidi added. She held her arm across her stomach as she winced in agony. She tried to hide the pain but Ratchet had already noticed.

Ratchet scanned Heidi. Her bio sets were elevated. Sunstreaker was right, something wasn't right with Heidi.

"Heidi, Sunstreaker was right in bringing you here. You appear to be sick," Ratchet said, scanning her further.

"I'm not sick Ratchet. I'm…fine…I mean, what's happening to me is normal," She suddenly felt her cheeks warming.

'_God, do I have to explain do this_,' she thought to herself. She glanced up at the concerned face of the two mechs standing over her and she began to feel very small.

"What's normal about an elevated heart rate and temperature?" asked Ratchet. "In my research an elevated temperature can mean many serious things. As for the heart rate, well that's not so bad but still cause for concern."

"Why don't you lie down and let me take a better look at you," Ratchet commanded gently while reaching over and grabbing a smaller handheld scanner.

"No…that won't be necessary," Heidi said in a panic. She glanced around in an attempt to find a quick escape route.

Sunstreaker could see her panic and stood ready to catch her if she ran while Ratchet, noticing her panic as well, took more drastic measure by reaching out and grabbing her.

"What the…?" yelled a startled Heidi. Ratchet's actions caught her off guard. "What are you doing?"

"You're getting a thorough exam before you leave this room. It's my responsibility to make sure that all the humans here at the base are healthy. So you can either cooperate or not, either way it's happening, your choice." Ratchet said firmly and quite annoyed.

"THOROUGH EXAM, what do you mean by that!" Heidi yelled in a trembling voice. She was going to have to take drastic measure if his idea of a thorough exam was the same as hers. _'No way is he giving me a THOROUGH exam!'_

Ratchet could see he was loosing her cooperation but tried one last time to calm her fears. "I'm just going to give you a look over from head to toe," he said.

Having done enough research on female human behavior, he knew what she feared and tried to put it to rest. "Don't worry; I'm not asking you to remove your clothes. It's not that kind of exam. Unless it's an emergency, you'd be heading to your human doctor for those," he said calmly. He still held her firmly down on the table and didn't plan on removing his hand till he knew for sure she would cooperate.

Ratchet and Sunstreaker noticed Heidi visibly relax after being told she wouldn't have to remove her clothes.

Still she refused to cooperate. "I still can't have you do a scan on me. I know what's wrong and it's nothing life threatening. Like I said, it's completely normal," she said firmly.

"Well then, what do you consider normal," Ratchet questioned.

Both mechs waited patiently for Heidi to respond. She rolled her eyes in frustration before giving in.

"Fine, I'll tell you but I want Sunny to leave the room. This is a private matter that I don't care to share with him," she said glancing up at Ratchet.

"What so private, that you can't discuss it in front of me?" said Sunstreaker, feeling insulted.

"It's a woman thing," Heidi said. "It's nothing against you, it's just not something I care to discuss with anyone but other women….and when forced…Ratchet."

At the mention of "woman thing" Ratchet finally knew what the issue was. He opened up a private com link to Sunstreaker and quickly explained what was happening. He could see how worried Sunstreaker was when he brought Heidi into the med bay and felt he deserved to be told the truth. It wasn't every day that Sunstreaker showed concern over anyone other than his twin or himself. Ratchet knew that Heidi was important to him, even if he didn't always show it.

"Ok, Heidi. I'll respect your request," Sunstreaker said after receiving a quick impromptu lesson on female issues from Ratchet. "But let me know when you are feeling better. I'd like to take you out for a drive and talk about a few things."

After Sunstreaker left, Ratchet, inconspicuously, completed a full body scan on Heidi without her knowing. His suspicious were confirmed. Satisfied she was in good health, he released her.

Heidi sat up; preparing herself for anything Ratchet might want to do to her.

"You can relax Heidi, I know what's wrong with you," Ratchet said calmly, walking over to one of his cabinets.

"You do?" Heidi said surprised. Watching as Ratchet retrieved a small box from his cabinet.

"I do, and knowing that we were going to have a couple of females around, on a long term basis, I asked James to stock us with a few extra items," he said, walking back over to Heidi and handing her a box of various feminine products.

She took the box and looked up at Ratchet with a red face. "Uh, thanks. I would have never thought you'd think of something like this," she said softly, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Ratchet smiled and offered his hand out. "Why don't I take you back to your room so you can rest," he offered.

Heidi smiled up at him, relieved that her ordeal was about to end. "Sure, Thanks Ratchet."

With that he picked her up and carried her back to her room.

* * *

Prowl drove down the narrow two lane road, winding through a thick forest of pine trees while May sat nervously, with her hands folded in her lap, watching the scenery go by. Her heart beat furiously as she thought about the trouble she was going to be in and how embarrassing it was going to be to explain why she had left.

"Prowl?" she asked with hesitation.

"Yes," he responded.

"Am I in big trouble or just a little trouble?" she asked as she fidgeted nervously with her fingers.

"May, you're just…in trouble," he said, the tone in his voice remaining steady and calm.

She winced at his response or lack there of. "I really like you guys and I hope this doesn't make you want to send me back home," she said, feeling sad at the thought.

"That will be for Prime to decide," he said. "Personally, I feel you've learned your lesson and I can see you feel bad for what you did. I believe Prime will see that too."

She let out a small sigh of relief. "I hope your right," she said softly.

Feeling somewhat satisfied that she would be forgiven, she lay back to relax. Prowl, feeling her relax, adjusted the seat back to a more reclined position. His unspoken thoughtfulness brought a smile to May's face.

* * *

May lay on her side, cradling a pillow between her cheek and arms, in a light restless sleep. Suddenly, she was awakened by the slight movement of the thin white sheet she had draped over her body and nestled snug up to her chin. Slowly, the sheet moved down across her bare shoulder, exposing it to the cool air. Then steadily it continued, moving down across her bare waist, up and over her hip, and down her thigh, tickling her bare legs before disappearing off the tips of her toes. She heard the quiet rustling as the sheet landed softly on the floor at the foot of her bed.

A delicate puff of warm air skittered across her shoulder. She stiffened, afraid to open her eyes. She felt the presences of someone behind her but fear paralyzed her. Her breath quickened while the rhythmic thump of her heart beat loudly in her ears. Without warning, something large brushed across her shoulder, causing her body to jump. She opened her mouth in a desperate attempt to catch her breath.

"Easy May, it's me," he whispered close to her ear.

She carefully turned over onto her back to face him. The closeness of his face sent small sweet butterflies dancing down her belly. He leaned in closer, the light of his visor casting a soft blue glow across the curves in her body. Her chest rose and fell quickly with her growing inner desires. An ache of pleasure began to form down low. She shook with a mixer of nervousness and yearning.

"Jazz," she managed to whisper. She found it hard to speak.

Jazz brought his finger up and again touched her arm lightly. This time he kept his contact while moving down the length of her arm, then back up again. He continued his exploration across her collarbone and then down her side. Control was no longer an option, as she tried to swallow. She slowly closed her eyes as he ran his finger down the outer edge of her leg and then up around her knee. Her body responded with a shiver causing small round bumps to rise across her skin. He paused.

"Breath May," he said with a hint of concern amongst the mischievous tone in his voice. Jazz knew all to well what he was doing and was enjoying every bit of it.

After a brief rest, his finger continued but this time up her inner thigh. He gently forced her legs apart as he went. An ache like she had never felt before pulsed down low in her inner core. A long, slow moan escaped her lips as her whole body felt like it was going to explode from the overwhelming pleasure and desperate wanting she was feeling.

"Jazz," she breathed.

"Just relax," he responded as he leaned in closer to her face.

"I can't…," May breathed.

His finger brushed lightly between her legs as it made its way down the other thigh, sending her into a fit of overwhelming emotional overload. Wave after wave of pleasure ran through her as she gripped the sheets in a frenzy of erotic energy.

May bolted up right, breathing heavily with wide eyes. A light sweat glistened on her brow. The surroundings were unfamiliar in her delirious half conscious state. A voice called to her.

"May, are you ok?" he asked.

She looked around trying to locate the source of the voice. Slowly reality seeped into her waking mind. "Prowl?" she called.

"Yes, I'm here. Are you alright?" he asked again with concern.

"Where are we?" she asked, glancing around while trying to get her bearings.

"We are in the med bay. You had fallen asleep and I was waiting for you to wake up so I could transform," he said gently.

"What?" she said with distraction.

May wanted nothing more than to go back to her dream. But she knew she couldn't. However, it wasn't a wasteful dream. It only brought her desires for Jazz to a new level.

Ratchet bent down low as Prowl opened his door. The medic reached in and carefully gripped May's arm. Giving her a gentle tug as he forcefully helped her out of Prowl.

Unknown to May, Prowl had become alarmed by May's fitful sleep and calls for Jazz. Upon their return, he immediately brought her to the med bay so Ratchet could monitor her bio signs and determine what could be wrong. Ratchet ran several scans during the course of her sleep and was able to determine the problem. He informed Prowl it wasn't a problem at all but a normal human state.

"What do you mean by normal human state?" Prowl asked.

"She's having a human mating dream," Ratchet said calmly as he knelt down observing the squirming female in Prowls seat.

"Mating dream?" Prowl questioned. "Then why does she keep saying Jazz? You don't think she's having a…." his voice trailed off not wanting to say it.

"Prowl," Ratchet said rubbing his helmet before continuing, "We are all aware of her fondness for Jazz. This dream could involve him."

"What? How would that be possible?" Prowl was having a hard time grasping the concept of a small human becoming fond over a large mech and vice versa.

"I'll need to inform Jazz and have a talk with him regarding this situation. This isn't right," Prowl said with frustration.

"I'd be careful Prowl. Sometimes things are best left unexplained," Ratchet said shaking his head over Prowl's inability to handle anything that didn't make sense or that he couldn't fit into some sort of category.

Prowl watched as Ratchet picked up the still groggy girl and set her on one of the med bay tables, where she collapsed in exhaustion. He then brought a light blanket and pillow over to her which she readily accepted.

"Just rest," Ratchet said. May gave a slight nod before lying down and closing her eyes. Heidi had informed Ratchet of her innocence's and lack of experience in human mating. He assumed that whatever she had just experience would change her.

Suddenly, the quiet of the room was interrupted as Jazz burst through the doors, a look of worry spread across his face.

"Is she alright?" he asked moving over to where May lay.

"She's fine Jazz," said Ratchet. "She had fallen asleep on the way back to the Ark when Prowl became concerned over her dream state."

"That's all it was?" Jazz said visible relieved.

"That's all?" Prowl said with exasperation. He walked over and stood next to his fellow black and white mech. "She was having a mating dream…and according to Ratchet… it may have evolved you," he added.

May, who had become fully awake at the sound of Jazz's voice, turned a visible shade of red at Prowls comment. The three mechs stood around in awkward silence.

"How did you know?" May asked Ratchet, her eyes brimming with tears. Her desire for Jazz was tempered by the desire to be anywhere but here. Her face burned as she glanced up at Jazz to gage his reaction to what Prowl had said. He gazed back with a knowing smile rising from the corner of his mouth. Her heart leapt to her throat.

"We sort of put two and two together. Your bio signs where erratic at first and then they seemed to build…." Ratchet started to say but was quickly cut off by May.

She raised her hand. "Stop, ok that was a stupid thing for me to ask…but can you please just not blurt out things like that?" She asked while turning back to focus on her hands instead of Jazz's glowing visor. She could feel his penetrating gaze.

"Sorry May but I tell it like it is. However, I will try and be more discreet about sharing information that involves the activities of your body," Ratchet said glancing over at Jazz and Prowl.

Jazz reached down and placed the crook of his finger beneath May's chin, lifting gently, bringing her gaze up so that she faced him. He bent down closer to her.

"May you have nothin' to be ashamed of," he said softly.

May's eyes darted between Ratchet and Prowl before focusing on Jazz. She felt exposed and self conscious knowing that Ratchet could read her like an open book and Prowl was, now, aware of the physical reactions Jazz caused her. And knowing that Jazz knew what he did to her was both exciting and frightening. Even as she sat there, trying to think of something to say, her body was building with an excited desire.

"Ok," she squeaked, looking up at Jazz.

"Jazz", Ratchet said quietly, "Maybe you ought to take her somewhere more private and work this out."

May's heart jumped at Ratchet's suggested. She felt her world spin.

"_What's does Ratchet mean by that_?" She thought. What would Jazz do to her and how? Would it play out as it had in her dream? She shivered at the thought.

"May, shall we?" Jazz said, reaching his hand down for her.

"Jazz, you can't be serious?" Prowl interjected. "Ratchet this is crazy. Jazz we need to talk." Prowl raised his hands in frustration.

"What's there t' discuss?" Jazz responded, confused by Prowls urgency to talk.

"I just think we need to discuss the consequences of this," he said. "She's not only innocent in human standards but in mechs as well. She's a lot smaller and far more fragile than you. And don't forget…you've been around the solar system a few times. This could almost be seen as taking advantage of an innocent species"

"Prowl you act like I'm gonna bond with her. Relax we are just goin' t' talk," Jazz said, putting a hand on Prowls shoulder.

May's heart sank at the thought of just talking. But Prowl was on to something. What could they do? They were two different species.

"Just remember the rules. No interacting with the humans in 'that' way. There's us and then there's them," he said firmly.

"Prowl, I'll meet you later," Jazz said with a slightly serious grin.

Prowl remained silent as his optics scrutinized his fellow mech. He knew Jazz wouldn't betray him.

"Fine, I'll see you later in the common room then," Prowl sighed. Somewhat satisfied that he convince Jazz to rethink his growing desire for the female, he turned and left the med bay.

Ratchet just shook his head. "Well Jazz, I wish I could say it was all that easy. Prowl is in for a real let down." With that Ratchet turned and left the med bay for a much needed recharge, leaving May and Jazz alone.

Jazz slowly turned to back to face May. She stared back, her mouth parted in awe and readiness, causing the energon to pump at a hurried rate through his fuel lines.

"Y' have nothin' to worry about. I'll take good care of y' and be very gentle," he said with a sly grin.

May swallowed hard as her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. "Oh god," was all she could manage.

* * *

Don't forget…review. Thank you.


	13. The Power of the Aura

**Disclaimer**: _'Transformers' belongs to Hasbro, Paramount and various other companies – characters from the film or any related merchandise do not belong to me and I am making no money out of this fiction from the characters or plot. Any original characters and ideas do belong to me and require permission to use elsewhere._

**Rating: M** – Ok folks just a warning that this chapter will contain some extreme fluffiness and, well, highly suggestive naughtiness. Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Author Notes**: I created a new picture from this story on my deviant art site. I even colored it. Please, Please, Please write a review of this story. Hopefully I haven't pushed it too far. Love it? Hate it? Want _more_ or _less_ of something? Let me know what you think. Thanks. I'll drinks to that…literally. Smiles

* * *

**Power of the Aura**

* * *

Heidi sat on the edge of the bed. Although, doing better physically, mentally she felt clouded. A slight depression had set in and she had decided that a trip outdoors for some fresh air would help clear her mind. She trudged over to the large four story door, which on her approach, opened with its customary 'swoosh'. The force of the wind pushed against her with uneven pressure, forcing her body to sway as she fought to keep herself upright. She glanced down the hall, checking in both directions.

"All clear, great," she muttered to herself.

She was in no mood to deal with Sunstreaker. He was fawning over her like a mother hen to her chick and it was getting annoying. She missed the aloof and arrogant Sunstreaker. She silently chided her self for it too. Why was she always attracted to the bad boy attitude?

The sweet smell of summer came wafting in through the main entrance of the Ark, hitting her like a ton of bricks. Her mood instantly changed from a self loathing attitude to a more hopeful outlook. She loved that feeling. The sunlight bathed her in its warm radiant light her as she walked out into the open air. I light breeze toyed with several loose strands of her blond hair, causing them to brush lightly against her cheeks. She glanced around searching for a place to relax before noticing a large rock near the Ark entrance, a perfect little seat to relax on. She strode over to it and carefully climbed up the side before sitting down with her legs crossed. She closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. The leaves of the Alder trees made a soft rustling sound in the wind while the tall Firs creaked when their tops swayed.

"Ah, this is what I needed," she said to herself as she breathed in again.

"Well I'm glad you found what you needed," came a voice from behind the edge of the cliff.

Heidi jerked in surprise as the strange voice broke her peaceful silence. She quickly glanced around for its source. She turned just in time to see a large unfamiliar red mech slowly stride into view. He approached with hesitation, towards her perch on the rock, and stopped. He eyed her curiously with squinted optics and pursed lips as he folded his arms across what appeared to be an airplane cockpit. Causally, he leaned up against one of the rocks that framed the Ark entrance.

Heidi's heart skipped a beat. She had never seen this mech before, but then again there were quite a few she hadn't met. He remained silent which began to get on Heidi's nerves.

"What are you looking at?" she asked annoyed.

"I'm checking you out," he responded with an air of cool indifference.

Heidi couldn't decide on how to classify his voice. It sounded like a whiny young man but with heavy mechanical undertones.

"Checking me out?" she responded feeling a bit ruffled by his answer. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean exactly what I say. I'm checking you out, human. Don't you check things out that you're not familiar with?" he said, purposely turning the tables on her.

"Well, yeh…I suppose. Who are you?" she asked, unsettled by this robot's prowess in being able to turn the tables on this conversation so easily. She had to remind herself that even though they were robots and she didn't understand them, didn't mean they weren't knowledgeable on the psychology of human conversations.

"My name is Starscream and I'm here to meet with Optimus Prime," he said impassively. He almost seemed bored by the short conversation with her.

'_Oh great, another Sunstreaker_,' she thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Well, nice to meet you Starscream," she said with a wave. "I'm Heidi, the resident human."

"The resident human…hmmmm," he mumbled. He gave her a sideways glance. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to help you guys, quote "get out more and interact with us humans," she said, making little quote symbols in the air with her fingers.

Starscream's optics widened as he glanced at her with a confused look. Realizing his face of superiority had cracked, showing a weakness he didn't care to share, he quickly regained control and put on a face of disdain to make up for his slip up.

"What did you just do there?" he asked curiously. "What was that thing you just did with your hands?"

For a minute, Heidi didn't know what he was talking about. His sudden change in facial expressions distracted her and using her hands expressively was like second nature. She hadn't realized that it could be a source of confusion to these robots.

"Oh that's just something we do when we are quoting what someone else said," she said, repeating the air quotes. "It's a human thing." She didn't know how else to explain it.

"You humans are a strange species," he said.

Silence once again hung over the two. It made Heidi very uncomfortable and the way those red eyes bore into her were unnerving. She silently prayed that one of the Autobots would get out here soon so she could escape from Starscream's penetrating glare.

Looking up towards the blue sky, Heidi tried ignoring him. But she could here the steady hum of his systems as they worked and the gushing of air keeping them cool. Once again, his silent presence became too much for her.

'_I'm going to give him a taste of his own medicine_,' she said to herself. '_Two can play this game.'_

She turned her blue eyes to meet the red optics of Starscream which begun a stare off like no other. Heidi leaned back, her arms extended behind her for support while she glared up at the giant red robot, equally his seemingly unwavering haughtiness. She refused to be the first to speak, and even though her eyes wanted to examine this marvel of a machine, she held them locked onto his face. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed the corner of his mouth turn up slightly in a half grin…or was that a smirk? She squinted in irritation as she tried to decipher what he was thinking.

"You're a female…aren't you?" Starscream said, finally breaking the silence but not her gaze.

Heidi suddenly felt exposed. "How do you know?" she asked curiously, keeping her eyes locked firmly on him.

"Well…there are a number of ways to tell but the most obvious one is your chest is bigger than a males," he said calmly. Starscream was smart and knew how the humans worked. He could see that this human assumed that he knew nothing about her and it bothered him to no end. He enjoyed seeing the now startled expression on the human girls face. It made him feel better.

"Oh?" Heidi responded with a questioning tone. She was curious over how much more he knew.

Starscream was happy to oblige her. "For one your body is daintier and the tone in your voice is higher. You are slightly more annoying than your male counterpart. You females ask too many questions," he said haughtily.

"Is that so," Heidi mumbled with pursed lips.

She gave up on trying to out do him and let her eyes wandered down the front of his body. Obviously this robot took the form of a fighter jet.

"hmmff," she said after she eyed him up and down.

"You like what you see….don't you?" Starscream responded with a cavalier grin on his face.

"Oh please," she said, rolling her eyes. However, oddly she felt that familiar tug of desire. This was the mech version of a bad boy, through and through. And she knew she had no control over her emotions when it came to this type of attitude, whether it be male or mech. "You aren't all that," she said, hoping he wouldn't be able to tell if she were lying.

"You're lying," he said coolly, "Females love power and that I have. I can see you find me highly desirable."

'_He read my mind! Ugh, I shouldn't have thought it_,' Heidi thought silently, berating herself for thinking he couldn't' see her lying. Still, she would deny it.

"Maybe, but you'll never know for sure," she shot back.

She sat there looking down at her feet, exhausted and frustrated. Maybe fresh air wasn't such a good idea after all. Just as Heidi stood to come off the rock, Ironhide came striding, briskly, outside with Sunstreaker following closely behind. As if her day couldn't get any worse.

"What's going on here?" asked Sunstreaker protectively as he walked right up to Starscream leaving mere inches between him and the red mech. He glanced over at Heidi. "He didn't hurt you…did he?" he asked her.

"No, he didn't, Sunny, I'm fine. We were just talking," she said worriedly as she watched Sunstreaker come chest to chest with Starscream.

"Easy there, Sunny," Ironhide said resting a hand on Sunstreakers shoulder and pulling him back from Starscream. "Give him some space. Your girl is fine."

"Your girl?" responded Starscream slowly as a mischievous grin appeared a crossed his face.

"Don't even think about it," Sunstreaker threatened. He pulled against Ironhide's grip.

"Sunny relax!" Ironhide said firmly. "Stay with Heidi and I'll escort Starscream back to Prime."

"Fine," Sunstreaker snapped, yanking free of Ironhide's grip before composing himself.

Heidi watched Sunstreaker glare menacingly at Starscream as the red mech leaned in close to her.

"It was a pleasure to meet you and I hope our paths cross again," he said seductively. Only briefly did he glance out of the corner of his optic at Sunstreaker before smiling warmly at Heidi.

"You too," Heidi responded breathlessly.

'_Sunstreaker's jealous_,' Starscream thought to him self and smiled with pleasure at the thought.

* * *

A constant chatter of noise saturated the Autobot recreation room as several mechs went to work refueling their systems with their precious energon. One mech in particular sat nestled up to the bar cradling his energon cube as if it were his last. Ratchet scanned Prowl, checking to make sure there weren't any obvious signs of distress. As he came up behind the tactician he rested his hand on his shoulder to alert him to his presence.

"Prowl, is everything alright?" the medic asked.

"Yes, I suppose," came Prowls half hearted response.

"You don't sound alright," Ratchet said, as he saddled up to the bar next to Prowl. "It's Jazz, isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm worried about what he will do with May. You saw that look on his face…that glint in his visor… I've seen that before," Prowl said, trailing off slightly.

"Yes I remember. It's been awhile since Jazz has had that opportunity. But Prowl, you know once it starts you can't stop it. I'm sure Jazz will do the right thing for him," Ratchet said gently, taking a sip of his energon.

May was so young, at least in Mech years. Jazz should know better. But deep inside Prowl knew that Jazz had his own agenda, of course it was always for the good. Prowl shook his head in thought. He had noticed the changes in Jazz but had brushed them off as boredom. Now he feared it could be something more powerful. He should have said something when Jazz planted that beacon in her neck.

"Ratchet, tell me about that energy field again. You had mentioned something about it earlier," Prowl asked.

"It's called an Aura. It surrounds all humans and can vary in color or power according to how the human feels. It also is affected by their health. Humans who are sick or suffer from ailments have a weaker, darker aura while healthy humans have stronger more vibrant ones. I've discovered that their Aura power affects us. If it's a strong and healthy Aura, it can make a mech feel stronger and healthier," Ratchet said but stopped short of going any further.

"So your saying May is making Jazz feel good?" Prowl asked. "That doesn't seem so bad. But how do you explain his draw to her?"

"Well, there is one side affect that I've discovered just recently. When Jazz is around May he feels strong and alive. And I've noticed May is more alert when in his presence and this increases the strength of her Aura. When he leaves her Aura he feels like something is missing. This has me concerned but requires further observation and research," Ratchet said as he stared into his energon.

Prowls optics flickered as he processed and sorted the information coming from Ratchet. "So you're saying they are like drugs for each other?" Prowl asked with trepidation.

"I hope not," Ratchet said, as he himself felt panic over what the possible downside to this could be.

A dread came over Prowl like a wave.

"I have to stop Jazz!" Prowl yelled.

He opened up his private com link to Jazz.

"Jazz, come in," he called. But eerie silence filled the link. He tried again. "Jazz, this is Prowl, come in Jazz."

Prowl jumped from his seat, alarmed by the silence and a growing premonition that only Prowl would know. Barely giving the rec room door time to open, he ducked out into the hall and ran with determination towards Jazz's room.

* * *

A mechs room is simple. You have your recharge berth, a bench, locker and polishing clothes. The walls in the Ark are smooth and polished. There are no pictures, flowers or decorations of any kind.

At least that's what it appeared to May. The rooms extreme plainness did little in distracting May from how Jazz felt beneath her as he carried her into his room. His voice became the soothing background music while her mind analyzed the signals sent from the nerve endings in her legs and thighs as they pressed against Jazz's hard metal exterior. She moved her hand slowly along his shoulder while trying to understand how he could feel through such a thick steel surface. How was it that his surface could contain nerves similar to that of human nerves?

"May!" Jazz nearly shouted.

May jumped at the sound of her name and the volume from which Jazzed said it.

"Yeh?" she responded quickly.

"Would ya' mind climbin' down so I can set you on the table," he asked, coaxing her with his hand which he held ready for her.

Jazz wiggled his fingers to keep her focused on the task at hand. After all, he had been standing there for awhile before being able to break her from her daydreams. He had felt her hand running across his shoulder fender and he wondered what was going through her mind. It had taken three attempt of calling her name before he finally received a response.

"Right," she said, clearly nervous as she eased her self into his hand.

Now this offered up a whole new set of sensations to May. His hand was softer and felt like a very firm and warm leather couch. She became painfully aware of what he could feel. After all, she was sitting on his hand in a dress. The only thing separating her body from his hand was her underwear. She quickly adjusted her dress, flipping the hem beneath her.

'_There, now my skirt and underwear are separating me from him hand_,' she said to herself. She felt much better.

Jazz smiled at her modesty and shook his head; little did she know what he knew and was capable of knowing. He lifted her over to his recharge berth and set her gently down. May glanced around before turning back to Jazz.

The air in the room thickened with apprehension. Jazz could feel it. His awareness of the energy field that existed around humans heightened his senses. He wasn't quite sure where to start in trying to explain to May how he felt and how their differences would affect his feelings.

May sat down on the edge of the berth with her legs swinging nervously over its edge…back and forth…back and forth. She folded her hands neatly in her lap and shot a sideways glance up at Jazz with curiosity.

'_Is he going to say anything_?' she thought impatiently to herself.

Feeling her stare, he turned towards her and sighed, in a way only a mech can, with a rush of air gushing out of his intakes.

This instantly unnerved May, was he about to tell her yet again, that they weren't made for each other?

They stood locked eye to visor while lost in their own thoughts. Jazz was the first to break the moment of thought. He turned and walked over to a locker against the far wall. He reached in and retrieved a small plush, tan cloth from somewhere inside. Then with a slight smile he walked back over to where she sat. May squinted inquisitively at his actions.

Jazz decided against sitting May down and explaining the intricate side of a mechs life. She would probably retain more if he just started showing her, slowly of course, easing her into it a little bit at a time - keeping her innocence in mind. Experience was the best teacher.

"Here hold on t' this for a moment," he said as he laid it gently down beside her.

May reached over and picked up the cloth. The cloth was the size of a large bed cover and yet it felt very light and soft.

"What's this for?" she asked as she gathered the blanket in her arms.

"Its t' polish my exterior. There's this spot I've been tryin' t' get t' for sometime that is very difficult for me t' reach. Y' see a mech isn't as flexible as you humans. So we often have t' ask for a fellow mechs help in reachin' these spots. Typically, I'd asked Prowl but he's busy right now so I figured y' wouldn't mind doin' it instead," he said.

"oh…ok…well where is it?" she responded nervously.

She climbed to her feet and walked over to where Jazz had now turned his back towards the berth. He leaned against it while he rested his elbows on the edge for support.

"On that metal platform between my shoulders an' down slightly," he said as he directed her to the spot.

May examined his back carefully and realized that it was the roof of the car, that he transformed into, that needed a little polishing. Looking closer she discovered a cloudy white water mark on its surface. She tugged at the cloth to drag it closer to her and found one of the corners of the blanket.

Jazz waited patiently, anticipated what sort of sensation May would create with that cloth. He calculated the pressure difference and suspected something quiet pleasurable.

Assuming she would have to try and match the strength of a mech in order to get that spot removed, she leaned in with all her might and, using both hands, scrubbed away as if she were scrubbing a particular stubborn stain off a floor.

With the unexpected pressure, Jazz jumped. May instantly stopped, worried she had hurt him.

"Easy there darl'in, ya' don't have t' press that hard. Soft, circular motions will work best," he instructed gently.

"Sorry about that," she said with a nervous laugh. Carefully, she started again but with less pressure.

Her innocent smiled left Jazz anxiously excited. Her energy field had fully engulfed him and he could feel the desire she struggled to suppress.

"Is this better," she asked.

"Ya much better," he said as a mechanical moan of pleasure escaped his vocal processors.

Jazz's sigh of pleasure brought May's attention to full alert. His expressive satisfaction filled her mind full of questions that she so desperately wanted to ask but didn't because of her nervous shyness.

"You're doin' a great job," Jazz said. "That feels really good."

To May's surprise she could actually see the steel plates on his body shift in a downward position as Jazz relaxed. This intensified the internal argument May was having with her self over whether she should question Jazz further on what she was really doing to him. Finally, she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Um, Jazz?" she finally choked out.

"Ya May," Jazz responded, detecting the nervousness in her voice.

May couldn't quite get the question out without being direct about it. She hated being direct.

"Uh, what am I doing to you?" she immediately winced at how her question came out. She didn't want to ask what she was doing to him but maybe what was he feeling.

Jazz chuckled softly. "You 'r polishin' my exterior," he said. His answer was designed with a purpose in mind. He had every intention of drawing more questions from her.

"Well, I know I'm polishing you. But what are you feeling? I mean, does this feel good or does it feel good in a different way," she asked. She shook her head in frustration over not being able to put into words what she really wanted to ask.

"May, d' ya always have to be so indirect with yer questions?" Jazz responded.

"What do you mean?" she asked, thankful that he couldn't see behind him as she her wince with embarrassment.

"My little femme, what y' are doin' t' me, makes me feel good in more ways than you will know," he said, turning towards her and scooping her up in his hand as he did so.

Gently, he lifted May as he moved onto the berth and reclined down on his side before setting her down in front of him. With his head propped up in one hand, he stared at her with a sweet disarming grin that sent May's heart dancing all over her insides. She stood frozen in place. For the first time his face was eye level to hers with out either of them touching one another. A tickle along the outside of her leg startled her, causing to jump in surprise. Jazz laughed at her quick movement.

"Easy May, It's just me," he said soothingly.

And he was right. She had been so distracted by how close he was that she missed seeing him bring his other hand around with an extended finger as he gently slid it down the length of her leg.

"Lie down May. I'd like t' show what polishing feels like to me," he commanded gently.

It was the moment of truth. May stood frozen, not sure whether to obey his command or run for her life. Her head swam as her vision blurred slightly. Somewhere in the distance she heard Jazz say relax and again felt his light touch as he carefully lifted her legs out from beneath her. With one hand he managed to get her on her back. He chuckled at the sight of May, lying stiffly next to him. He felt her anxiety rising along with her desire.

May's chest rose and fell quickly with each ragged breath.

"W..w..what are you going to do to me?" she stuttered with nearly unbearable anticipation.

"Don't worry, May I won't hurt 'ya. You'll like it but first y' have t' try and relax," he said.

"Jazz…," May whispered.

"Ssssshhh," Jazz said cutting her off. "Don't speak. Just relax. This is lesson number one."

Suddenly, a low hum of music could be heard, or at least that what it sounded like to May.

"I hear music," she said, in a desperate attempt to distract Jazz.

"I know," he said, as the low thump of base could be heard through a chorus of other tones.

May watched as Jazz brought his finger down and touched her ankle. This time his touch seemed different. Waves of electricity tickled her legs. It wasn't painful but made each muscle weaken involuntarily. If she could describe it any other way it would be similar to that of deep vibrations. Slowly his finger glided up the inside of her leg. The soothing electricity spread out along her leg and up to her waist causing an unexpected and – new – sensation, a sensation that May had felt only once before in the not too distant past. She squirmed under its presences, moving her legs slightly in and attempt to regain control. Jazz watched curiously as his research on female anatomy paid off.

"Oh god," was all she say as she glanced up at Jazz's blue visor as a smile spread across his face.

His finger pushed her dress up as he reached his destination. Mays energy field spiked higher than Jazz had ever felt before and the result was energizing. His energon levels skyrocketed as his internal systems worked in repairing any internal or external damaged sustained over the years. Pleasure welled up inside him as May's Aura swirled around him, engulfing him with her healing light.

May could no longer control what she was feeling as Jazz repeated to May what she had done to him. All May could do was silently repeat the mantra of what he had said to her.

'Soft circular motions will work best," she repeated over and over in her head as the pleasure increased in intensity, building slowly but steadily till she could no longer hold back. She screamed as uncontrollable pleasure washed over her, wave after wave. And somewhere amongst her screams in the distance she heard a new voice, an angry voice.

"Jazz! Jazz noooo!"

* * *

ka-ching


End file.
